


when the spring breeze passes

by kyoongs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoongs/pseuds/kyoongs
Summary: History major Kim Jongin Did Not expect:1. To time travel to the very era he’s writing his final paper on,2. For King Xiumin to be so damn attractive,3. To suddenly learn how to survive in the past ,But Jongin really, really hopes he can make it back in time to finish his final paper.





	when the spring breeze passes

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #40**
> 
>  
> 
> Hello there! Whew, what a wild ride this was ;; I've so many people to thank and they all deserve #1 spot. To the prompter, thank you SO much for prompting this! I fell in love with it and I really hope I did your prompt justice (even if I did stray a little whoops, nevertheless, I hope you like it!). To the wonderful mods of the Xiunini Fest, thank you for hosting this fest and bringing more love for Xiukai to the world! To A, who helped me grow this seed into the garden it is now and to K, who was extremely kind and amazing to beta this for me. Thank you so much and I love you two to the moon and back :")
> 
> And finally, to the lovely person reading this! This fic is somewhat my baby, it has a very special place in my heart and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Further warnings for historical inaccuracies, a little bit of violence towards the end, awkwardness and tooth-rotting Xiukai :D Thank you for reading this and I hope you have a wonderful day <3

“King Xiumin, one of the mightiest rulers that Korea has ever had! He was strong! He was kind! He was smart! He ruled for a very long time and his people adored him. Some even say that he -”

 

“Jongin, please.”

 

Sehun’s expression is a mixture of fondness and exasperation. To an outsider, he might seem very expressionless, but years of being best friends allowed Jongin to read the quirk of his lips and eyebrows.

 

“I only asked if you wanted to have dinner with Junmyeon and I.”

 

“You don’t even listen to me when I talk about Xiumin,” Jongin pouts. “And thanks, but no thanks. I don’t want to third wheel, again.”

 

The sunlight filtering through Jongin’s half-drawn curtain is enough for him to see Sehun’s cheeks redden. Sehun sputters indignantly.

 

“We’re not even dating! And come on man, you love that Xiumin guy and I’ve been hearing about him ever since you first discovered him.”

 

“But Sehun!” Jongin jumps from his bed in protest. “Xiumin is one of the oldest known rules of Korea! His rule in the Joseon era lasted long, and he wasn’t a malicious ruler, which is somewhat rare. That in itself makes King Xiumin the perfect subject for my final paper!”

 

Sehun’s expression softens. “Jongin-ah, I’m glad you’ve found the perfect subject for your paper. I just think you should take a break from being a history nerd for one night and spend some time with your best friend. When was the last time we hung out? Studying aside, of course.”

 

Jongin glances back to his bed, where his laptop is open with multiple tabs related to King Xiumin. Papers, some crumpled, others filled with half-baked ideas, litter his floor. He spots socks strewn haphazardly among the papers, and relents. As usual, he got so wrapped up in his history that he started to forget how to live normally. It happens more often than he realises.

 

“Okay,” Jongin agrees, feeling a sense of triumph when Sehun grins. “Only because you’re my best friend. And also so I can see you embarrass yourself in front of Junmyeon hyung.”

 

“You ass.” Sehun deadpans, and grabs Jongin by his neck so he can ruffle his hair. Jongin swipes his foot at Sehun’s ankle and they both go tumbling towards his bed. They end up facing the ceiling, their shoulders touching, matching smiles on their faces.

 

“Yeah,” Jongin turns to him and smiles even wider. “But you love me anyway!”

 

Sehun shakes his head and shifts closer to Jongin, his smile softening into something incredibly fond. “Yeah, unfortunately I do.”

  


 

* * *

  
  
  


“This is good so far.” Professor Zhang Yixing has his eyes glued to Jongin’s proposal. “I can see the direction you want to take with this.”

 

Jongin unconsciously lets out a sigh of relief. “It’s not much just yet, but there’s so much research to go through and I’m so excited!”

 

Professor Zhang hands Jongin’s paper back and leans against his desk. “So tell me, Jongin, what made you pick King Xiumin?” His eyes scrutinise Jongin and a small smile plays  on his lips.

 

Jongin’s eyes light up and he’s once again reminded that Professor Zhang is his favourite person in the university. Not only has the professor taken Jongin under his wing since he was a freshman, but he also loves to talk to Jongin about history whenever they have a chance. It was Yixing who offered to be his mentor for his final year and Jongin couldn’t be more grateful.

 

“I stumbled upon him in one of my third year textbooks,” Jongin starts excitedly. “And then again in one of those books you’d lent me. The papers depict him as a King who ruled through his people and that’s practically unheard of. Rulers then were unforgiving and ruthless. King Xiumin is the polar opposite of that.”

 

Yixing nods, eyes clouded with something Jongin can’t identify. “Not all the records portray him as benevolent as you think.”

 

“Oh, of course not!” Jongin scrambles to correct himself. “He was ruthless towards his enemies. He protected his people with everything he had. That’s why I chose him.”

 

“He’s a good choice,” Yixing’s eyes twinkle suddenly. He stands and claps his hands, looking much brighter than a moment ago. “Well then, let me not keep you. Good luck with your final paper, Jongin.”

 

“Thank you so much, hyung,” Jongin can’t keep the grin off his face as he bows deeply.

 

Before he can exit, Yixing’s soft call makes him pause. “And Jongin-ah,” Yixing’s eyes are once again unreadable. “When in doubt, look to the stars.”

 

Jongin hastily exits the history department with his professor’s words running through his mind. They were out of the blue and he’s unsure what to make of them. He shrugs as he meets blue skies, and chalks it up to one of his professor’s many eccentricities.

 

He checks his watch and notes that it’s after midday, and that speaking to Yixing was the last thing he had to do for the day.

 

Yixing, only a few years older than Jongin, was one of the younger professors at the university. He could even to pass as a student due to his youthful looks.

 

In Jongin's  first lecture, way back in his freshman year, Yixing had been seated amongst the students and Jongin had taken a seat next to him. When grumbles about the professor being late started to rise, he casually stood up and introduced himself as their professor. Jongin couldn’t believe that the guy he was almost crushing on was his professor.

 

Yixing insisted that the students address him somewhat informally; he said it made him feel older than he actually was when they were overly formal. He was a kind and understanding professor, and that was the reason he was not only Jongin’s, but also everyone else’s favourite professor.

 

Jongin’s steps have an unconscious bounce in them as he walks away from the university. Yixing’s words gave him an extra push and he feels more motivated than ever to continue with his final paper. He wonders what Sehun has planned for the evening. He feels like having a night away from his history textbooks, and he’s certain Sehun would be more than willing to spend more time with him.

 

Because he finished earlier than expected, he knows Sehun will already be at their shared apartment just a few minutes’ walk from the university; so Jongin decides to stop by Sehun’s favourite bubble tea shop and grab him a drink.

 

He’s feeling extra generous, and it’s also a token of apology for all the declined offers to hang out. They both knew their final year would be most demanding, and agreed to try to make time for each other whenever they could. Spending time with Sehun was crucial to Jongin not losing his mind to the past.

 

Jongin leaves the bubble tea shop clutching two drinks close to his chest. He wants to kick himself for stuttering and accidentally ordering the same thing for himself, and then being nervous about it and not changing his order. It’s not what he wanted, but it’s still bubble tea, and Jongin loves it.

 

He walks slowly to their apartment, trying not to accidentally drop the drinks, and lets his mind wander. He thinks about quitting his part time job as a dance instructor by the local preschool, but then he realises it’s his only source of income and he could really use the extra cash.

 

His mind is on dancing and his upcoming schedule, so he doesn’t see the man until they bump into each other and the drink Jongin’s left hand goes flying.

 

Bubble tea lies in a puddle before Jongin’s feet, and he stares in dismay as tapioca pearls run everywhere. He inwardly curses himself for not watching where he’s walking, and turns to the man with an apology on his lips.

 

“I’m so sorry! It was my fault, I wasn’t -”

 

“Be careful.” The man is wearing many layers, all mismatched with several torn. His beard is unkept and he’s curled into himself, appearing slightly hunched. However, his eyes are bright blue and sharp as they stare at Jongin.

 

“I will be,” Jongin immediately feels chatsied, “I’m so sorry once again -”

 

“Don’t trust anyone,” the man continues.

 

Jongin furrows his eyebrows in confusion, and clutches the remaining bubble tea closer.

 

“Not everyone will be willing to help you. Be careful. And when in doubt, look to the stars.”

 

The words ring in his mind, and he’s about to ask the man what he’s talking about when the man turns around and runs away. Jongin is left staring after him, absolutely confused.

 

A stray tapioca pearl bumps into his shoe and he looks down at the spilt liquid. He spots his reflection in the coloured tea and startles. Aware of other passerbys watching him, he ducks his head and power walks the rest of the way to his apartment, thoughts running through his mind.

  
  


* * *

 

 

 

 

 

“Mind if Junmyeon joins us?” Sehun asks as he sips his bubble tea. His tone strives for nonchalance but Jongin knows Sehun is eager. “He said he’ll bring food.”

 

“He cooked?” Jongin is surprised.

 

Sehun scoffs and almost chokes on a tapioca pearl. Jongin laughs loudly and ignores the glare Sehun shoots him.

 

“Of course not,” Sehun rolls his eyes, “He asked what takeout he should bring?”

 

“Ah,” Jongin grins, “Tell him I said anything but I want hotteok!”

 

Sehun sips his bubble tea judgmentally and lets out a long-suffering sigh. “Fine, but I also want some.”

 

Jongin grins. He knows Sehun also loves hotteok and couldn’t resist.

 

They continue their game with renewed energy now that food is on the way. They’re shouting so loudly at each other that they almost miss the knocks at their door.

 

“Food is here!” Jongin grins as Sehun immediately jumps up to open the door. “Along with Sehun’s boyfr-”

 

“JONGIN!” Sehun gasps, drowning out the rest of his sentence. Junmyeon enters, looking small underneath a heavy coat and carrying two bags of takeout.

 

His eyes widen at Sehun’s yell. “What happened now?”

 

“Nothing!” Sehun scowls at Jongin above Junmyeon’s head. “Here, hyung, let me take that from you.”

 

Sehun takes the bags out of Junmyeon’s hands and carries them to their small kitchen, allowing Junmyeon to rid himself of his coat.

 

Jongin pouts. “He never offers to help me whenever I’m carrying anything.”

 

Junmyeon crosses the room to take Sehun’s place next to Jongin. He leans close, eyes twinkling, and says, “Well, he’s not crushing on you, now is he?”

 

Jongin cackles as Sehun returns, and the younger looks between the two of them with eyebrows raised. “What’s going on here?”

 

“Nothing!” Junmyeon and Jongin quip in unison, causing Sehun’s eyebrows to rise even higher. Junmyeon pats the floor on the other side of him, and Sehun immediately dismisses their giggling as he sits down next to Junmyeon.’

 

“The food’s going to get cold,” Junmyeon is wearing a thick sweater underneath the coat he took off, yet he still leans into Sehun’s side for warmth.

 

“I’m almost done beating Sehun at this,” Jongin whines, “Five more minutes, hyung, I promise!”

 

“Two more, I’m the one with the upper hand here,” Sehun says, smug.

 

“He’s lying!” Jongin is about to elbow Sehun but he remembers that Junmyeon is sitting next to him, and sheepishly retracts his arm. Junmyeon pays him no mind, already engrossed in their game.

 

It takes ten more minutes before Jongin does beat Sehun, and the younger only stops his pouting when Junmyeon cooes and pinches his cheek. Sehun bats away his hand but his cheeks are red and he’s fighting a smile.

 

The three of them decide to watch Deadpool while they eat, as per Sehun’s choice. Jongin watches out of the corner of his eye as Junmyeon feeds Sehun some of his food, and grins to himself.

 

Junmyeon was a grad student, a friend of Yixing’s, actually. He was their TA for one of their freshman classes when Sehun developed a crush for him. Ever since he started to do his honors, he’s been at the university more often and the three of them bonded over ignoring people at a university party. A friendship was formed that night and the three of them kept on hanging out afterwards.

 

Jongin and Sehun wouldn’t be able to survive as well as they do now if it weren’t for Junmyeon. Sure, they were doing pretty well on their own, but Junmyeon came along and made sure they remembered to take care of themselves while studying. He knew the two of them were good students but had the tendency to make studying their first priority, and looking after themselves take a backseat. He was there to remind them to take breaks and made sure they always had food.

 

Junmyeon was an angel in disguise, and Jongin loves him. He admires him, especially because he’s studying for his honors and giving them university survival tips. However, Sehun’s crush on Junmyeon didn’t disappear - on the contrary, it only grew the more the three of them hung out. And to both Jongin and Sehun’s delight, Junmyeon seemed to reciprocate his feelings.

 

Watching the two of them share food and pretend space didn’t exist between them made Jongin happy for his best friend. A few weeks ago, after a night of drunk karaoke shenanigans, Jongin warned Junmyeon about hurting Sehun.

 

“I won’t kick your ass,” Despite the alcohol running through his system, Jongin felt absolutely sober in that moment. “Sehun is capable of kicking your ass himself. But I love him and I love you, so don’t hurt him or else I’ll be very sad too, hyung.”

 

“I’ll kick my own ass,” Junmyeon giggled for a moment and sighed. “I really do like him, Jongin-ah. But I’m worried because I’m older than him.”

 

“Three years is not a lot!” Jongin protests. “Speak to Sehun about it. He really doesn’t care, I promise you. Please, though, get together fast. I’m tired of seeing you two dance around each other, blushing all the time.”

 

Junmyeon had blushed and the alcohol took over once more as he started raving about Sehun. Jongin merely shook his head and endured, fondly of course.

 

The conversation flashes in his mind and he turns back to the TV screen, where Wade Wilson is, as usual, kicking ass.

 

He’s happy for Sehun, and he genuinely can’t wait till the two are dating and will be even more lovesick and insufferable than they already are. Oh yeah, that’s going to be fun.

 

 

 

* * *

  


 

Jongin sits back, blinking furiously to clear the bright spots from behind his eyes. He notices that instead of sunlight pouring in through his windows, there’s only the scattered luminescence of moonlight.

 

He glances back to his laptop, where he’s been reading up on how Xiumin became King, and sighs. He’s made good progress on his research and he figures it’s about time he took a break.

 

Jongin sets his laptop aside, closes his curtains, and goes to see what Sehun is up to. He finds Sehun passed out at the kitchen table, his head pillowed by a large geometry textbook and a cup of lukewarm hot chocolate next to him.

 

The clock on their kitchen wall, a gift from Junmyeon, reads 10 pm. Jongin groans when he realises both of them missed dinner because they were studying. Then again, any time can be dinner time when you’re a university student.

 

Jongin shrugs and pulls out some ramen to cook for Sehun and himself. He lets his best friend sleep a little longer, despite the uncomfortable position, and Sehun eventually wakes to the heavenly smell of spicy ramen.

 

“Nini,” Sehun groans as he stretches his arms above his shoulders. There’s a textbook-shaped dent on his cheek and he looks as tired as Jongin feels. “What smells so good?”

 

“Spicy ramen,” Jongin gestures for Sehun to grab bowls, “The only thing I can make after 10 pm.”

 

“It’s after 10? Shit,” Sehun curses and loudly groans again as he drags himself to get bowls. “What the hell, dude. It’s not even finals week!”

 

“I guess it happens when you’re a senior,” Jongin laughs and shakes his head.

 

They end up eating on the floor of their living room, with a rerun of M!Countdown playing on TV. Jongin leans against the couch and wonders why they ever got it; more often than not they end up sitting on the floor.

 

“How’s your paper coming along?” Sehun asks as he slurps a long piece of ramen.

 

“Really good!” Jongin grins, “This Xiumin guy is so interesting! Kings back then either ruled for a very short time, only to be killed by the next King, or a very long time by being ruthless. Xiumin’s rule was long and peaceful. That venn diagram is very rare for history.”

 

“You history nerd,” Sehun laughs, “I don’t know what you’re in love with more: history or King Xiumin.”

 

“History!” Jongin defends his major in earnest, “Xiumin is part of history, so by default I love him too! I need to research him more, though. He’s too good to have existed, y’know?”

 

Sehun is silent as he chews. He’s one of the few people who actually enjoys listening to Jongin when he goes off on a tangent about the past. It’s one of the many, many reasons why he and Jongin are best friends.

 

“And you?” Jongin nudges Sehun with his foot, “How’s your maths stuff going?”

 

“It’s so hard,” Sehun rests his head against the couch and grimaces, “I love maths but sometimes calculus can be a real pain. And my lecturer isn’t helping either. Luckily Junmyeon knows someone who’s doing his honors in maths, so she’s been helping me out and it’s making sense again.”

 

Jongin bumps his foot against Sehun again and grins. There’s nothing more relaxing than simply talking with the closest person in your life about everything and anything. It ignites a wave of calm that eases Jongin’s heart.

 

“Do you think the eclipse is happening?” Sehun asks suddenly, interrupting Jongin’s drifting thoughts.

 

“Huh?” Jongin tilts his head in question, “What eclipse?”

 

“Junmyeon hyung mentioned a lunar eclipse that was happening,” Sehun jumps up excitedly, “He said it would start around midnight and end by 4 am.”

 

Jongin groans. Just the mere mention of an ungodly hour has him feeling exhausted already. “I’d love to see that, but do you know what I’d rather be doing? Sleeping.”

 

Sehun pouts, “You’re no fun.” He moves to the large windows of their living room and gasps, “It’s starting!”

 

Curiosity causes Jongin to stand and follow Sehun to the window; their windows are large but he still shoves Sehun aside and squeezes next to him. His eyes adjust to the darkness and he squints up at the moon.

 

Indeed, an eclipse seems to be starting.

 

Ever so slowly, the moon wanes. Jongin’s eyes are glued in fascination as it gives off the impression of disappearing.

 

“Wow.” he breathes out.

 

“Yeah,” Sehun agrees. “Hyung said it’ll be covered completely and turn red. Wanna stay up and watch it?”

 

Jongin wants to say yes but a violent yawn causes him to shake his head. “Nah,” he sighs. “I’m going to head to bed. You’re gonna stay up?”

 

“Might as well,” Sehun shrugs, “My impromptu nap stole the urge to sleep immediately from me.”

 

“Okay,” Jongin shuffles back to the kitchen to leave his dishes, “Don’t stay up too late, Sehunnie!”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Sehun waves him off with a good-natured scowl. “Goodnight, Nini.”

 

“Goodnight,” Jongin replies sweetly as he disappears into his room.

 

Before Jongin falls asleep, he mentally goes through his to-do list for the next day. He has a morning lecture with Yixing, then he’ll meet Sehun for lunch, then he has two more classes and finally, he has a dance class with the kids at the primary school. He hopes he’ll be home in time to see Junmyeon; maybe the three of them could eat out instead.

 

Jongin is thinking about ancient history and dance moves when his eyes close and he finally falls asleep.

 

Outside his room, Sehun watches the moon with awe, while texting Junmyeon occasionally.

 

Time seems to slow as the moon, sun and Earth align perfectly in a total lunar eclipse.

 

There is a ripple, felt and seen by no one, but present everywhere.

 

The moon turns red.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  


He hears murmurs. There’s a few loud gasps and he shifts. It’s silent and he relaxes once more.

 

Then, all at once, there’s a thundering of steps and he’s being poked in the side with something hard.

 

“Sehun!” Jongin groans and rolls away, eyes closed. “What the hell, man?”

 

More gasps cause Jongin to blink his eyes open. He first notes the hard ground beneath him, which is _definitely_ not his comfortable bed. He’s unnaturally cold, and cool air tickles his bare feet.

 

Another poke has his eyes snapping wide open and he sits up quickly. The sun is shining down on him, and he first thinks that Sehun carried his sleeping body and dumped him at the university as a prank.

 

Then he takes in his surroundings and frowns violently.

 

“What the…”

 

He’s surrounded by several men wearing what looks like armour mesh, all holding spears. The one closest to him has his spear pointed directly at Jongin, ready to poke him again.

 

Jongin can see several people beyond the men; they’re all dressed in different styles of hanboks and their eyes are wide as they stare at him.

 

He’s sitting on the ground, outside a tall building that he doesn’t recognise. He has no idea how he got here and he’s not even sure where _here_ is.

 

“Stop where you are!” The man pointing his spear at Jongin speaks. “Don’t move, or I’ll strike again!”

 

Jongin is frozen in place; he doesn’t dare chance even the smallest of movements.

 

He’s so, so confused. Where did Sehun leave him? _Why_ did Sehun leave him? He’s pretty sure it’s not yet time for their annual prank war; and even so, this is a bit extreme for a prank.

 

“Uhm, excuse me?” Jongin raises his hand and yelps when at least 5 spears point at him, all sharp.

 

“Who are you?” The same man speaks, his tone gruff and as sharp as his spear. “How did you gain access to the palace? What business do you seek?”

 

“My name is Kim Jongin,” he mentally pats his back for not letting his voice show how utterly scared shitless he is. “I go to Seoul University and I have no idea how I got here? I mean, this could be my best friend’s doing but I don’t know why he would prank me like this. And I really don’t -”

 

The sudden appearance of a man just smaller than Jongin causes him to fall silent. The men around him shift and their spears draw back just a little.

 

The man is wearing a hanbok as beautiful as the ones seen in the dramas Sehun likes to watch. Maybe Sehun found a drama set and dropped him there? It’s impossible, though. The only drama he knows of that is in its filming stage is 100 Days Husband, and that’s all the way in Gyeonggi-do…

 

“Stand down,” the man’s voice is deep and strong despite his small build. Strangely enough, he looks painfully familiar, yet Jongin cannot place him even in the slightest. The men immediately obey and Jongin breathes a little easier without spears being pointed at him.

 

Jongin is about to thank him, and ask him where the hell he is, when the man speaks again.

 

“King Xiumin asks that the intruder be sent to him immediately.”

 

Jongin allows himself to be pulled to his feet, wincing when he steps on a rock. He’s dragged a bit roughly as two of the armed men follow the man in the hanbok. He’s trying to figure out where he is when the man’s words echo in his head and he pauses.

 

“Wait, what?! King Xiumin?”

 

 

 

* * *

  
  


 

Jongin’s father was a history professor at the local university. When he was still learning how to read and write, his father used to regale him with tales from the past.

 

“These aren’t fairytales, Jongin-ah,” his father used to say every night, when it was his turn to read Jongin a bedtime story. “These are real and they happened  many, many, many years ago.”

 

Jongin would giggle and draw the covers right up to his chin. He’d cuddle up to his father’s side and sigh deeply as his father began reciting stories from memory.

 

His father had a deep, soothing voice that never failed to make Jongin sleepy. He’d fight against the last remnants of consciousness just so he could hear the end of his father’s tales.

 

“King Xing was the ruler of China aeons ago,” his father would smile, “His favourite gift to receive from his people were sheep! He loved animals, but mostly sheep. He was a kind leader who listened well to his people. He always put his kingdom before himself.”

 

“I want to be like King Xing,” Jongin giggled and sighed wistfully.

 

“You’re such a kind boy, Jongin-ah,” His father patted his head, “I’m sure if you were a King back then, you’d be just like Xing!”

 

His father would tell him many stories, most of which Jongin remembered. The past was a beautiful thing, and Jongin’s love for it began when he was a young boy.

 

His favourite thing to do after school was run home so he could sit in his father’s study and browse all his texts on history. It didn’t matter if he was still learning to read and could hardly understand anything; his admiration began with the pictures and discovering the context behind them only got more exciting as he grew up and his vocabulary expanded.

 

History became something Jongin and his father shared. His father never stopped telling him stories from the past and it became something Jongin looked forward to, even when he started to outgrow bedtime stories.

 

When he was finishing up his high school studies, there was no question regarding what Jongin wanted to major in. He applied to all the colleges Sehun applied to, but with ‘History’ written down as his major. His mother was always so proud and supportive of him, and his sister was there to help him with all his applications.

 

Jongin just wished his father could also be proud of him.

 

Even though his father had left the world a few years ago, every time Jongin delved deeper into the past, he always felt the connection between his father and him. It was strong and ever-present; his father’s voice would ring in his head whenever he read through pages and pages of history. Jongin would often fall asleep with a textbook close by, the memory of his father’s voice lulling him to sleep.

 

It was comforting to know that, in a way, he was always with Jongin.

  


 

 

* * *

  


 

 

Jongin thinks he’s dreaming. He has to be. There is no other explanation for why he’s  surrounded by men in armour, who are leading him into what looks like a palace.

 

He takes a deep breath as he enters huge bronze doors. His heart is having a motor car race - no, an aeroplane race - in his chest. It’s about to hit overdrive any moment now.

 

Jongin breathes in deeply and is surprised. The air feels different, now that he thinks about it. There’s an unfiltered freshness to it that’s hard to find in Seoul, no matter where you go.

 

He follows unconsciously, his eyes drinking in the details around him. Years of reading  about ancient Korea allowed him to recognise the polished walls and lanterns, as well as the strange symbols and motifs.

 

“This is just a dream,” Jongin mutters underneath his breath. Voicing his strongest thought causes his heart to slow by a fraction.

 

Because of course, _of course_ , there is no way that Jongin is somehow thousands of years back in time, in the Joseon dynasty period. It is simply impossible.

 

Yet, all evidence points to this being a very harsh and tangible reality.

 

The man stops suddenly and Jongin bumps into him. He’s about to apologise loudly, when the footsteps around him cease and it’s all very, very silent.

 

Jongin can’t see beyond the man and the guards that surround him. He wants to stand on his toes and sneak a peek, but something tells him it would be frowned upon. Despite his burning curiosity, he stays still.

 

“Your majesty,” the man’s voice booms in the large room. A quick glance around shows an open-plan design of what seems to be a throne room.

 

The history nerd inside Jongin is singing with joy, whereas Jongin himself is confused and scared out of his mind.

 

“The intruder, as you’ve requested.”

 

All of a sudden, the guards step away from Jongin, leaving him exposed. He shivers and his pulse quickens as the man steps to the side, allowing Jongin to see where they’ve stopped at.

 

A few feet away from where Jongin stands, barefoot and in nothing but sweatpants and an old t-shirt - definitely Sehun’s - are small steps. On top of the steps is a large gold throne, the border decorated with colourful gems. It’s a beautiful and breathtaking throne.

 

On the throne sits the most beautiful man Jongin’s ever seen.

 

His eyes are sharp and curved like a cat’s, bottom eyelids smudged gently with black. His eyebrows are smooth and straight; his cheeks are round and full. His lips are as pink as cherry blossoms and they’re pressed together in an emotion Jongin can’t identify.

 

Jongin cannot, will not, tear his gaze away from the man sitting before him. He’s so beautiful, and oh - Jongin’s heart just hit overdrive.

 

“K-King Xiumin,” Jongin’s voice is a loud crack in the silence, despite him speaking just above a whisper.

 

Xiumin looks nothing and everything like the drawings Jongin has seen in textbooks. Strike that; those drawings did not do his beauty and presence any justice.

 

Xiumin raises an eyebrow, and Jongin gulps.

 

“Oh my god.” Jongin whispers, and ignores the curious looks of everyone around him. “I must be dreaming. What the hell. What. The. Hell.”

 

Jongin promptly passes out.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Jongin is in a sea of syrup, and every time he tries to swim to the surface he only ends up sinking further and further, being dragged into the ocean of unconsciousness.

 

He reaches the surface of awareness and lazily blinks his eyes open.

 

The first thing he registers is that he’s not in his room, and the air tastes different. The room is brightly lit and it smells slightly like herbs.

 

“Oh, you’re awake.”

 

Jongin hears the voice and wants to cry. He had hoped, prayed even, that it was all just a dream but alas, it was real.

 

“Yeah,” Jongin struggles to sit up, and the man swoops in to help him. Jongin rests his hands on his knees and stares at the man, taking in details he didn’t notice at first.

 

The man is wearing a dark blue patterned hanbok with the bokgeon removed and held in his hand. Without the headgear, he had short black hair that brushed his forehead gently.

 

“My name is Kyungsoo,” the man’s voice is low and gentle, as if he’s speaking to a frightened animal. Jongin wryly thinks it’s pretty accurate.

 

His eyebrows furrow, and Jongin struggles to place why the name was so familiar. The name spills from his mouth before his mind could catch up.

 

“Do Kyungsoo?!”

 

The man - Kyungsoo - furrows his eyebrows in slight confusion. “Yes. If I may ask, how did you know that?”

 

“No way,” Jongin mutters in awe and shakes his head. He understands now why Kyungsoo looked so familiar, but he’s still left with many questions. “I had a childhood friend named Do Kyungsoo and, well, you looked really familiar when I first saw you.”

 

“Hm,” Kyungsoo murmurs, his eyes clouded, “Strange.”

 

“My name is Kim Jongin,” Jongin feels the urge to stand up and bow, so he does. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 

“I’d like to say likewise,” Kyungsoo’s mouth twists in humor, “But you’re an intruder here. King Xiumin requested your presence as soon as you’ve awoken.”

 

The name is a cold bucket of water over Jongin, making him shiver. “About that…”

 

“What is this?”

 

Kyungsoo’s bewilderment and intrigue shifts Jongin’s gaze to the device he’s holding in his hands-it’s Jongin’s phone.

 

“My phone!” Jongin lunges for it and holds it close. It’s the only form of technology he sees in the small room, which has various herbs and books scattered around. It looks like an ancient doctor’s room of sorts.

 

Jongin desperately jabs at his phone screen, which miraculously lights up. He lets out a cry of relief and immediately begins texting Sehun.

 

 

 

 

 

> _DUDE WHAT THE FUCK WHERE AM I WHAT IS GOING ON???_

 

The message has one tick to say it didn’t go through and Jongin frowns. His eye catches the “ _no signal_ ” symbol at the top of his phone and he groans. He wants to throw his phone across the room, but a wiser part of him merely clutches it and sighs.

 

“Uhm,” Kyungsoo interrupts. His eyebrows are raised,his eyes wide in question.

 

“Is there no reception here?” Jongin asks mournfully, “My message isn’t going through.”

 

“Reception?” Kyungsoo repeats, confusion strong in his voice. “What are you talking about?”

 

Jongin waves his phone in frustration, “You know! Cellular reception? Texting? Cellphones?!”

 

“Cellphones? What are those?”

 

A new kind of cold washes over Jongin, and he’s suddenly scared. His mind makes use of the clues he’s been presented with; the dots are already connected, yet he’s afraid to acknowledge the truth. It’s absolutely insane, but it’s the only possible explanation.

 

Jongin dislikes any and all sort of confrontation. Once, way back in high school, he and Sehun had a trivial fight, but they both didn’t speak to each other for at least a week. The duration was prolonged due to Jongin feigning sickness and staying home for most of the week, until Sehun burst into his room and they ended up forgiving each other.

 

His natural instinct is to deny any of this and pretend it’s a dream, yet another part of him forces him to open his mouth and say, “Kyungsoo, what year is it?”

 

Kyungsoo gives him a weird look, “It’s 1489.”

 

Jongin’s knees feel wobbly and he’s certain he would’ve fallen down, if he wasn’t already seated.

 

“Oh.” Jongin manages to croak, “Oh no.”

 

Another weird look, and Kyungsoo stands. “Come. We must go see King Xiumin and find out who you are, and why you’re here.”

 

“Kyungsoo!” Jongin lunges at him, and clutches the sleeve of his jeogori. “Wait, listen to me. I’m from the future.”

 

Kyungsoo scoffs. “Look, Jongin-ssi, you’re very strange so why would I believe that?”

 

“Please, you have to believe me!” Hysteria seeps into Jongin’s voice and his grip on Kyungsoo tightens, “This is a cellphone and it was invented in the 20th century. I’m from the 21st century, and it’s currently 2018 for me. This- this is insane.”

 

“Yeah, it is insane,” Despite the sudden hardness to Kyungsoo’s voice, there’s a soft look of pity in his eyes, “Come on. You may just earn a lighter sentence due to the King’s forgiving nature.”

 

Jongin has no other option but to allow himself to be dragged up and out of the room. He follows Kyungsoo with his head bowed, watching as his bare feet step on the wooden floors. He tries not to let his eyes roam the hall and keeps his gaze focused on the back of Kyungsoo’s hanbok.

 

Kyungsoo steps through a door and the wooden floors give way to smoother ground.

 

“King Xiumin,” Kyungsoo’s voice echoes in the room, and Jongin’s head whips up without thinking twice.

 

The King is sitting back, with his hands placed over each other, and he looks slightly guilty.

 

“I’m sorry,” Xiumin’s voice is a warm blanket on a winter’s day. Jongin finds his shoulders immediately relaxing, and he lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “I think I must have scared you too much.”

 

“Your majesty,” Kyungsoo interrupts, his voice holding a hint of warning and exasperation. Jongin glances at him.

 

Jongin suddenly notices that, save for the three of them, there’s only one other person in the room. It’s the same armored man who found him earlier.

 

“But the matter still stands,” Xiumin now looks apologetic. He stands, and walks down the steps. He’s wearing a beautiful red hanbok, with intricate patterns on the silk and small diamonds woven along the border. His crown rests on top of his head and glitters in the sunlight, stunning and fierce.

 

Xiumin comes to a stop in front of him, and Jongin forces himself not to faint again. It would be really embarrassing the second time around.

 

“Who are you?” Xiumin asks, his eyebrows knit together in concern, “And what business do you have here?”

 

Jongin takes a deep breath and looks at Xiumin. He then takes another breath, because Xiumin is so beautiful that he’s left breathless for a moment.

 

“My name is Kim Jongin,” he’s proud of himself for not stuttering, “And I have no idea how I got here, or where I am for that matter.”

 

Xiumin frowns. “You are in the Changgyeong Palace of Joseon. It is currently under my rule.”

 

“See, uhm, that’s the thing,” Jongin licks his lips nervously and shuffles from foot to foot. “The Joseon era was thousands of years ago.”

 

“I beg your pardon?”

 

“He says he’s from the future,” Kyungsoo speaks up. Xiumin turns to look at him and Kyungsoo shrugs, “He has something called a cellphone, and look at his dressing, your Majesty. What on Earth are those pants?”

 

“They’re sweatpants!” Jongin huffs, “And they’re comfortable! They’re what I was wearing when I went to sleep last night. All I know is that I was working on my history paper and I fell asleep, and when I woke up someone -” he glares at the guard in the corner, who shuffles awkwardly, “- was poking me in the side with a spear!”

 

“So you’re saying that you time travelled?” Xiumin regards him with an incredulous expression. “How are we to believe you?”

 

Jongin feels hot and cold all over, and he wants to cry. “I don’t know! Please,” Fear and desperation seep into his voice, “I don’t know how else to make you believe me, but I am from the future. No one sent me here, I don’t even know how it’s possible for me to be here. This sounds very crazy, _I know_ , but please. Believe me.”

 

Xiumin and Kyungsoo exchange looks, and Jongin can only stand as they communicate through their gazes. He wants to do nothing more than curl up in a ball and pretend this isn’t happening. He wants to go _home_.

 

“Very well,” Xiumin says after a while. He turns back to Jongin and surprise flits across his face. Jongin doesn’t understand why until he feels something wet roll down his face, and is embarrassed to have teared in front of the King.

 

Xiumin places a hand on Jongin’s shoulder, and squeezes gently. “Jongin-ssi, this is absurd but we will give you the benefit of the doubt. Evidence suggests that you are indeed from another time, but right now it is hard for us to trust you.”

 

“I understand,” Jongin bows his head. His heart is still racing in his chest, albeit at a marginally calmer rate.

 

“I believe you have no place to go to?” At Jongin’s shake of his head, Xiumin smiles, “Alright. You are to reside in one of the scholars’ chambers here. Kyungsoo will take care of you until I decide further.”

 

“Y-You’re not going to throw me in jail?” Jongin gapes at him.

 

Xiumin’s smile widens in amusement, and Jongin’s heart stutters. “Of course not! I am not such a harsh King, young one.”

 

“Thank you!” Jongin wants to cry again, but this time with relief. “Thank you so much, King Xiumin. I’ll prove that you can trust me, I promise.”

 

The King’s eyes glitter in soft curiosity, and he turns to Kyungsoo, “Give Jongin-ssi some clothes and shoes, and find out what he can do.”

 

“Yes, your Majesty,” Kyungsoo bows low, and Jongin follows suit. The last thing he wants is to disrespect the King who showed him great pardon.

 

“I look forward to spending time with you, Jongin-ssi,” Xiumin grins, and he looks far less intimidating with his gums showing. “I think you’re the most interesting thing this palace has seen in a while.”

 

He winks at Jongin and goes back to sit on his throne. Jongin blinks, following thoughtlessly when Kyungsoo beckons him. The King is a very different person to what Jongin imagined. He’s strict, yes, but his kindness was evident to Jongin. He even seemed… flirty? Was that even possible? Jongin is speechless.

 

“Well then.” Kyungsoo has stopped in front of a set of plain doors. “You’ve earned the King’s favour but keeping it will not be easy.”

 

“I understand,” Jongin rushes to say, “I am not here to do harm.”

 

“For now, get some rest,” Kyungsoo smiles slightly at him, “We’ll figure out how and why you came here tomorrow. Don’t go wandering without me and don’t tell anyone else that you’re from the future. It might put you in danger.”

 

Jongin nods, suddenly scared of stepping out of his room.

 

“Don’t worry!” Kyungsoo full on grins, “Everything will be fine. Minseok is an amazing King, so you’ve nothing serious to worry about.”

 

“Minseok?”

 

“Oh,” Kyungsoo looks like he wants to kick himself, “I meant King Xiumin. That’s his real name, which only people closest to him know of. Don’t mention it to him, please.”

 

Jongin laughs lightly. “I won’t. And thank you, Kyungsoo-ssi.”

 

“You can call me hyung,” Kyungsoo says, “I assume I’m older than you. I’m 24.”

 

“You are.” Jongin grins, “I’m 23!”

 

Kyungsoo returns his smile. “Rest, Jongin-ssi. You’ll need your strength if you want to survive here.”

 

Jongin bids farewell to Kyungsoo and enters his new room. Now that he’s safe - for the time being - he’s free to let his history nerd run wild and admire everything. He takes in his room and grins as his eyes roam the details.

 

“Oh my god.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jongin wakes to the gentle sound of bells. He’s confused, and slowly blinks his eyes open.

 

“Sehun-ah,” Jongin groans as he twists to lie on his side. “Dude, what are you listening to?”

 

When Sehun doesn’t respond, Jongin frowns and drags himself upright. “Sehunnie?”

 

The sight that greets him is unfamiliar and Jongin freezes in shock, before the memories of the previous day return and he relaxes.

 

Jongin had desperately hoped it was a dream, but alas. He had indeed time traveled and was now in the past.

 

“How did this even happen?” Jongin mutters as he stumbles out of bed. He had slept in his sweatpants and shirt and ignored the clothes Kyungsoo had delivered. He'd been cold throughout the night, but wearing his own clothes reminded him that he wasn’t crazy.

 

A desperate urge to find out how and why he was in the Joseon era suddenly gripped him, and Jongin almost fell to his knees. He wasn’t supposed to be here. How on Earth was he here? _Why_ on Earth was he here? He didn't belong here, it’s completely impossible for him to be here, he needs to go home, he needs -

 

A knock on the door yanks Jongin out of his panicking. He stares at the door with wild eyes and his body goes slack when Kyungsoo’s voice filters through.

 

“Jongin? Are you awake?”

 

Jongin falls back on the bed and lets out a heavy breath before replying, “Yeah, hyung, I’m awake.”

 

The door opens slightly to reveal a sleepy Kyungsoo. He shuffles into Jongin’s room, and Jongin wants to coo at how adorable Kyungsoo looks in his night clothes.

 

“Come on,” Kyungsoo waves his hand, “I’ll show you where the bathing areas are.”

 

Kyungsoo walks fast, so much so that Jongin doesn’t have the opportunity to ogle the exterior of the palace. The bathing areas are quiet, since it was around sunrise, and Jongin was pleasantly surprised to learn that he enjoyed the rustic way of bathing. It was a refreshing change from the modern showers.

 

Kyungsoo sees Jongin struggling to wear the hanbok given to him, and offers his help with a smile. Jongin sheepishly accepts his help and soon, he’s looking more the part of a Joseon era scholar.

 

They exit the bathing area and bright sunshine greets them. The added light, coupled with Kyungsoo’s much slower steps, allow Jongin to let his eyes roam the palace.

 

Despite the palace being somewhat far from the village, the noise of small children playing drifts inside. Jongin yearns to go beyond the walls and see what a real village of the past looks like.

 

The outside of the palace is almost exactly like the palace in Seoul that almost every tourist visits. Jongin himself visited almost annually. It was one of the first few places his father had taken him to, and he sometimes went alone for research and to reminisce. The main difference, however, was that this palace was brimming with life and flourishing under Xiumin’s rule.

 

“This place is beautiful,” Jongin breathes out. He’s startled when Kyungsoo chuckles, unaware that Kyungsoo had been paying attention to him.

 

“Indeed it is,” Kyungsoo smiles, “I’ve lived my entire life here, and the palace’s beauty never fails to amaze me.”

 

“Your entire life?” Jongin turns to Kyungsoo in surprise, “Are you not bored now?”

 

“Of course not!” Kyungsoo scoffs goodnaturedly, “I grew up with the King and have remained by his side. It’s an honor. And, of course, this is the safest place to be. Excitement comes here in many forms, and it’s always interesting to see.”

 

“Am I one of the many excitements?” Jongin pretends to pout.

 

“Yes,” Kyungsoo grins. “Now come on; let me show you our library, where we will spend most of our time.”

 

“The library?” if Jongin was a puppy, his ears would be perked up and his tail would be wagging. “Oh my god, yes! I can’t wait to see it!”

 

Kyungsoo gives him an amused look. “You’re much more excited that I thought you’d be.”

 

“Dude - I mean, hyung,” Jongin chuckles in embarrassment, “Libraries are awesome!”

 

“Awesome,” Kyungsoo laughs, “Yes, they are very awesome.”

 

Jongin follows him, brimming with excitement. His earlier anxiety crawls into the back of his mind as the history lover inside of him makes an appearance.

 

He figures spending some time in the past wouldn’t be so bad after all.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Wow.”

 

Jongin gapes at the small room Kyungsoo led him too. Every nook and cranny is occupied by a book and there are shelves full of scrolls and other writing material. It’s similar to the pictures in history books, except much more intriguing. There’s a faint scent of ink and paper in the room. Jongin breathes in deeply.

 

“Welcome to my little library,” Kyungsoo gestures around the room. “There are other rooms like this, not as full of books as this one, but this is the place I frequent due to research and learning. I am a scholar, after all.”

 

“Wow.” Jongin stutters out. “And now I’m a scholar too? So I get to spend most of my time here?”

 

“Until we figure out how and why you’re here, yes,” Kyungsoo nods, “If anyone asks, you’re a visiting scholar from one of the neighbouring villages. Say you’re my cousin. A scholar is the easiest thing to pose as, since more people are seeing the need to become a scholar.”

 

“Why is that?” Jongin sits down on the nearest chair and grabs the first book he sees.

 

“Minseok encourages the scholars,” Kyungsoo replies as he settles into a chair opposite to Jongin, “He sees the need for more political and economical knowledge. Knowledge is power, and he wants his people to be powerful on their own.”

 

Jongin recalls his multiple tabs on King Xiumin and remembers reading how many people supported him due to his promotion of knowledge to his people.

 

“That’s an interesting way of ruling,” Jongin says carefully. He’s aware that he holds great knowledge and he’s not sure if what he says will change the future in any way.

 

“It is,” Kyungsoo agrees. “He’s gaining more and more support but so much of it doesn’t come without a price.

 

Kyungsoo’s words ring ominously. Jongin frowns and is about to ask Kyungsoo what he means, when Kyungsoo gestures to the book in Jongin’s hand.

 

“Nice choice.”

 

Jongin looks down to see a book about geography. It’s in pristine condition and every page is filled with intense detail.

 

“The writing is different to modern day Hangul,” Jongin notes, “Luckily I’m able to read this.”

 

“If it’s different to the writing you are used to, how are you able to read it?” Kyungsoo asks.

 

“I’m a history major!” Jongin grins excitedly. “In my sophomore year I took a course on Ancient Writing Systems. I loved it!”

 

“A history major?” Kyungsoo frowns, though his eyes reveal interest. “What is that?”

 

Jongin laughs and launches into the education system of modern times. Kyungsoo’s eyes widen with each bit of information Jongin reveals and the tables are turned as Kyungsoo becomes intrigued with the future.

 

Kyungsoo is easy to talk to. He was scary at first, but the more Jongin talks to him, the more relaxed and comfortable he feels. Jongin can easily say that Kyungsoo is his first friend from the past. It makes being in a foreign era so much more bearable. Jongin’s anxiety is placated with the addition and comfort of a friend.

 

Jongin understands that he needs to figure out the reason for going to the past, and how to get back to his own time. But for now, with a friend beside him, he figures he might as well enjoy being here while he can.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jongin falls into life during the Joseon dynasty with surprising ease. Perhaps it’s the fact that he’s studied history for as long as he can remember, and therefore feels a connection that easily allows him to adjust. Or perhaps it’s that Jongin’s curiosity and simplicity adds to his quick acclimatization.

 

The days become a repeated activity of waking up at the crack of dawn to use the bath houses before everyone is awake, to shadowing Kyungsoo as he sits in his room and goes through books upon books, to falling asleep easily at night, trying to avoid his thoughts and fears.

 

His presence in the past has reached a week when, naturally, his balance is thrown off by the appearance of a familiar face.

 

Jongin has grown accustomed to how the day goes by, and how focused Kyungsoo gets when he’s studying. However, on this particular day, he’s not the same.

 

His eyes keep straying from the book in front of him, darting to the door, then the window, and back to the book. Jongin notices this first, as Kyungsoo is usually so fixated on his books that any movement or sound goes by unnoticed.

 

Kyungsoo keeps twisting his fingers together and tapping them against the leg of the desk intermittently. If Jongin wasn’t so used to Sehun being fidgety whenever they studied together, he’d be slightly annoyed by it.

 

“Hyung?” Jongin breaks the silence between them, and Kyungsoo startles. “Is everything okay?”

 

“Yes.” Kyungsoo says quickly. This, of course, tells Jongin that everything is _not_ okay.

 

“Are you sure?” Jongin doesn’t want to panic and he also doesn’t want to push Kyungsoo. “You’re kind of… distracted.”

 

“Am I?” Kyungsoo says in such a way that Jongin knows he’s stalling.

 

He’s about to reply when there’s a thundering of footsteps and Kyungsoo jumps up with a hopeful look on his face. Without saying anything, Kyungsoo almost trips as he rushes out the door, leaving it wide open for Jongin to follow.

 

Jongin is terrified to venture into the palace when he’s avoided seeing anyone for the past week, but his curiosity overcomes his fear and he’s soon rushing after Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo moves fast. Jongin almost loses him through the many passageways but luckily catches up to him. He’s breathing heavily when Kyungsoo finally stops at the front of the palace.

 

“W-What’s happening?” Jongin huffs out. He’s usually fit but the sudden rush of adrenaline leaves him slightly breathless.

 

“He’s back.” Kyungsoo whispers unconsciously.

 

Jongin frowns in confusion. He’s about to voice as such when two horses surrounded by guards approach, and the doors behind him open to reveal King Xiumin.

 

King Xiumin - Minseok - steps forward. Jongin hasn’t seen the king since the day he arrived, and he’s once again struck by Minseok’s beauty and regality.

 

“Yixing!” Minseok calls after bowing to everyone. “Welcome back, my friend!”

 

“Yixing” Jongin blurts out, brows knitting further together.

 

No one pays him any attention as a tall figure jumps down from one of the horses. His hat covers his face as he walks up to the palace with long, confident strides. He turns back and waves to the guards, at which they lead the horses away and disappear.

 

Only when the figure ascends the palace steps and lifts his head, does Jongin gasp.

 

“Your majesty,” Zhang Yixing’s eyes twinkle after he bows. “It’s good to be back.”

 

Minseok grins and holds out his arms. Yixing walks into his hug and they part after a moment. “What has happened since I left? The stars led me to be a bit troubled on my journey back.”

 

“Not much, and a lot at the same time.” Minseok smiles. “Come, let us go inside so we can discuss this privately.”

 

Yixing nods, and turns to the side where Kyungsoo is standing, shifting from foot to foot in anticipation. Jongin cowers behind him, heart beating wildly in his chest.

 

It’s Zhang Yixing. He thinks he’s dreaming. He might just be feeling lightheaded. Jongin doesn’t want to faint in front of King Xiumin a second time. That would be so embarrassing, but it’s hard not to when the newcomer is the spitting image of his professor back home.

 

“Yixing-ah!” Jongin is startled out of his thoughts when Kyungsoo all but throws himself at Yixing.

 

Yixing catches him with ease and holds him close. They stay like that for a long moment, eyes closed,clinging onto each other. Yixing moves and whispers something in Kyungsoo’s ears, at which they part and Kyungsoo blushes. Yixing bends and softly kisses Kyungsoo on the lips, and Jongin thinks, _oh_.

 

He’s so confused and transfixed on the two that he hardly notices Minseok appearing by his side. “Aren’t they adorable?”

 

Jongin makes a noise at the back of his throat in surprise. “Yeah.” he manages to cough out. “They are.”

 

He tries to ignore the playful sparkle in the King’s eyes and turns to see Yixing staring at him. His heart starts racing again and he can’t help but blurt out, “Professor Zhang, is that really you?”

 

Kyungsoo frowns from where he’s tucked into Yixing’s side, and even Minseok looks confused at Jongin’s familiar tone.

 

Yixing, however, stares at him with a spark of recognition and fondness.

 

“Kim Jongin.” Yixing states with a knowing look. “You’re a long way from home.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Care to explain how you two know each other?” Kyungsoo’s voice holds no contempt, only absolute bewilderment.

 

They had moved to Minseok’s private dining hall where he had his daily lunches. Tea had been prepared and laid in delicate teacups in front of the four of them. Despite his throat being dry, Jongin couldn’t bear to take a sip of his tea.

 

“We don’t.” Yixing speaks first.

 

Jongin can feel the King’s gaze on him and looks everywhere except at Minseok. He feels incredibly awkward in front of the King. He’s so handsome and powerful and Jongin’s admired him so much that it feels surreal to be in the same room as King Xiumin.

 

“But you look exactly like my professor from my time!” Jongin speaks up in distress. “You sound like him and you talk like him. I don’t understand.”

 

Yixing regards him with an expression that Jongin can’t decipher. He moves his hand, which is clasped with Kyungsoo’s, and sighs. “I know your name because I saw it in the stars.”

 

“In the stars?” Jongin frowns.

 

“Yes.” Yixing nods. “I’m a Seer of sorts. I read the stars whenever need be, and lately they’ve been repeating a name. It was the reason why I was so troubled before I got here. Your appearance signals a lot of things.”

 

The room is silent upon this revelation. Jongin glances to Kyungsoo, who has a worried expression, and then to Minseok, who regards him impassively.

 

“Good things, I hope,” Jongin weakly jokes. He wants the ground to open and swallow him whole. He stares into his tea and wishes it had all the answers.

 

“Good things, and bad.” Yixing sighs. “You are from the future and you are here to do good. That much I know.”

 

“And the bad things?” Minseok asks, his eyes slightly narrowed.

 

“I cannot be certain.” Yixing is apologetic. “But… with how the neighbouring palaces are moving, and the things I’ve been hearing… It seems that Kim Jongin here might unknowingly be caught up in trouble.”

 

“Is he in danger? Or will he bring danger?” Kyungsoo’s face is filled with worry.

 

“I can’t be sure, my love,” Yixing glances at him. “But I know that he is safe for now. We must find a way for him to return to his own time, and soon.”

 

“I agree,” Jongin gulps his tea with the hopes it will ease his dry throat. It does nothing and he sighs inwardly. “I want nothing more than to go home. I have to know one thing - how is it that you look exactly like my professor?”

 

Yixing shrugs and winks at him. “I’m just so handsome that I had to have a doppelganger in the future.”

 

Kyungsoo giggles loudly and smacks his arm. “Oh hush, you egotistical thing.”

 

“You love me.” Yixing grins at him, and Jongin can’t help but smile at the sight.

 

“Yeah.” Kyungsoo smiles sweetly. “Yeah I do.”

 

“Yixing-ah.” Minseok says after he’s finished his tea. “What do you have to tell me after your visit?”

 

Kyungsoo glances to Jongin warily. “Your majesty… are you sure we should be discussing this now?”

 

Jongin glances cluelessly around the room. Minseok eyes him for a moment before turning to Yixing. “Can we trust him?”

 

Yixing nods immediately. “Yes, without a doubt. I’m certain he’s trustworthy. In fact, he may be more helpful than we think.”

 

Jongin fiddles with his thumbs nervously. He feels Minseok looking at him and makes eye contact. A burst of apprehension runs through him but he maintains the King’s gaze.

 

“Very well.” Minseok nods after searching Jongin’s eyes. “Don’t take this lightly, Kim Jongin-ssi. You’re cute.”

 

Jongin blushes and immediately moves his gaze elsewhere. Yixing and Kyungsoo exchange amused glances and Kyungsoo takes a sip of his tea to hide his smile.

 

“Scilla is planning to invade us in a month.” Yixing states gravely. “I heard this from Zitao, whose cousin is the King of Scilla’s right hand man. I don’t know how or exactly when but we need to be prepared.”

 

Minseok’s brows draw together. “Of course. We’ll start preparing immediately.”

 

“Other than that, everyone is very excited for the upcoming Chuseok celebrations.” Yixing grins, his demeanor becoming more excited.

 

“As am I.” Kyungsoo returns his grin. “It’s always fun, especially if Xiumin dances!”

 

“You dance?” Jongin doesn’t know why his brain-to-mouth filter has stopped working, and feels mortified.

 

Yixing laughs. “King Xiumin is one of the palace’s best dancers. He just doesn’t show off his talent very often.”

 

Minseok rolls his eyes fondly. “Can you two stop? Don’t embarrass your King in front of a guest.”

 

“That’s really cool,” Jongin says meekly. “I’m a dancer, too.”

 

Three pairs of eyes turn to stare at him. He shrinks in embarrassment.

 

“You must show us!” Kyungsoo says excitedly. “If you are comfortable with that, of course.”

 

“Maybe you can dance at the night of the Chuseok festival.” Yixing offers.

 

Jongin shifts and stutters out, “Maybe..”

 

Minseok is watching him with an amused expression when Yixing yawns suddenly. “I’m sorry, but I’m going to have to retire for the night here. Kyungsoo and I will be in our room.”

 

“Oh, Jongin-ah,” Kyungsoo turns to him. “I won’t be in my study tomorrow, but feel free to use it if you get tired of exploring the castle.”

 

“Where are you going tomorrow?” Jongin asks.

 

“Nowhere!” Kyungsoo says brightly. “Yixing is back, so we don’t plan on leaving our room for a while.”

 

Jongin and Minseok both roll their eyes in faux exasperation. “Have fun.” Minseok says dryly. “And don’t be too noisy.”

 

“Of course, your Majesty.” Yixing chuckles.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jongin wakes and visits the bathing area as the sun rises. It’s quiet and he lingers outside, just breathing in the fresh air and watching the sun rise, before scurrying back to his room at the sound of people. He lies in his bed and stares at the ceiling well into the late hours of the morning.

 

Kyungsoo had suggested he explore the palace yesterday and he has kept thinking about it. They’d agreed that it was safer if Jongin stuck to Kyungsoo and not wander in case he was found or encountered danger, but with each passing day and no sign of him returning home, Kyungsoo began encouraging him to explore the palace.

 

Jongin knew he could and should look around the palace to get familiar with it. His inner history nerd was itching to explore and satisfy all his curiosities. And yet… Jongin was simply too terrified to venture beyond his room and Kyungsoo’s study.

 

He twists and turns with a troubled mind until finally, his stomach wails in protest and he decides to take Kyungsoo’s advice.

 

Jongin slowly creeps out of his room. His footsteps are tentative and he holds his breath, hoping he won’t run into anyone. A quick glance outside reveals people bustling about their routine. Jongin panics.

 

He ducks down another passageway and hears footsteps coming from the direction he’s heading in. Jongin freezes. His head whips from side to side as he tries to find an escape, and he eventually goes through the first door he sees.

 

The door leads him outside, to an open area with lots of trees. Jongin breathes easier when he realises there’s no one around.

 

Now away from potential human interaction, Jongin uses the opportunity to admire the scenery. The palace is beautiful and the nature surrounding it is so fresh and unpolluted. It’s truly a beautiful sight.

 

Jongin is in awe. He unconsciously follows a cobbled path surrounded on either side by tall trees and his shoulders relax more and more as the sounds of people grow more distant.

 

A sparkle in the distance causes him to stop suddenly. He comes back to earth with a shock and figures he shouldn’t stray any further in case he gets lost. He’s already a long way from home; he doesn’t want to lose his way all over again.

 

Jongin follows the sparkle and stops at a patch of grass. His breath catches in his throat when he realises he’s standing on a bank before a beautiful lake.

 

The lake stretches far and wide; it seems endless and is surrounded by lots of small bushes and scattered flowers. The water glistens under the strong sunlight; it’s so clear that Jongin can see his reflection if he peers down.

 

His hunger temporarily forgotten, Jongin decides to take a seat at the edge of the bank. He crosses his legs and stretches, content to let his eyes roam the lake and to let his mind wander.

 

He’s a long, long way from home.

 

He needs to find a way back. He misses his best friend, he misses fried chicken and most importantly, he has a final paper to write!

 

“What am I doing here,” Jongin says. The lake does not reply, and he wants to scream in frustration. “Why am I here? How can I go back?”

 

“Those are some very good questions, Jongin-ssi.”

 

Jongin screams and almost falls into the lake.

 

A strong hand grabs him by his sleeve and he’s pulled back to the bank. Jongin clutches at his chest in fear and stares up at both his intruder and saviour.

 

“M-Minseok-ssi!” Jongin’s eyes are wide and he feels his heart trying to beat out of his chest.

 

At King Xiumin’s raised eyebrow, Jongin realises his mistake and feels like kicking himself. He scrambles to correct himself and says, “Oh my god, your Majesty! I’m so sorry! I had no idea you were there.”

 

King Xiumin is alone, and he takes a seat next to Jongin. Suddenly feeling very embarrassed and awkward, Jongin doesn’t know where to look or what to do.

 

“It’s okay, Jongin-ssi.” Minseok’s voice is deep and filled with mirth. “I apologise for startling you. I was being too playful.”

 

“It’s okay.” Jongin waves his hands in distress. “Really. I was just… venting? I guess.”

 

“Venting…” Minseok muses. “I come here often to do just that. This lake is calming and it helps me clear my thoughts.”

 

Jongin sneaks a look at Minseok and is caught off-guard by how beautiful he is, all over again. The sunlight catches on the curves of Minseok’s face and highlights his elegance. The drawings in the history books Jongin has seen don’t do Minseok’s raw beauty justice at all.

 

Minseok catches his gaze and Jongin darts his eyes away. His face burns and Minseok chuckles.

 

“It’s okay.” Minseok says.

 

“I beg your pardon?” Jongin cannot bear to look at Minseok.

 

“You can call me Minseok hyung if you’d like. I figured Kyungsoo told you my real name.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Jongin twists his thumb against his palm. “He said not to tell anyone and I didn’t! I just… didn’t mean for it to slip out.”

 

“It’s okay.” Minseok repeats. A quick glance reveals a soft smile, and Jongin is enraptured. “I haven’t seen you speak to anyone besides Kyungsoo. You’re like a scared little puppy. It’s okay, Jongin-ssi.”

 

Jongin can’t believe he’s really in the past, talking to the historical figure he admires the most. It feels so surreal that it’s really hard to believe he’s not dreaming.

 

“Calling you hyung feels so disrespectful.” Jongin blurts. “You’re a King! I’ve studied you and to call you hyung feels… kind of weird.”

 

“Oh?” Minseok raises an eyebrow in delight. “You’ve studied me? In what way?”

 

“Oh my god.” Jongin mutters as he blushes. “In a historical way! Hyung, please.”

 

“See?” Minseok grins at the casual honorific. “It’s not so hard, is it?”

 

Jongin’s blush deepens and he turns to stare at the lake. It’s quiet; the air moves slowly and gently caresses his skin. It’s so, so peaceful, and Jongin sighs.

 

“I guess not.” He admits shyly. “But you also have to drop being so formal with me.”

 

“Okay, Jonginnie.” Minseok says, and Jongin almost chokes at his relaxed tone. Minseok turns to him with a playfully concerned expression. “Are you okay, Jongin-ah?”

 

“Y-Yeah.” Jongin manages to stutter out. “Just peachy.”

 

He wants to die of embarrassment. He wants to slip down the bank and collide into the lake because certainly that would be better than Minseok subtly flirting with him. Jongin already has a huge crush on him and the King being so friendly is definitely not helping.

 

A loud sound breaks the silence between them and Jongin flushes with mortification when he realises it’s his stomach.

 

Minseok’s playful demeanour disappears at the sound, “Have you eaten yet?”

 

Jongin shyly shakes his head and Minseok immediately stands.

 

“Come on then,” his tone is just less than a command. “Food is the most important thing ever, Jongin-ah! Let’s go eat.”

 

Minseok grins down at him and holds out his hand. Jongin stares at it for a moment, before Minseok shakes his hand impatiently. “Well? What are you waiting for?”

 

Ducking his head in embarrassment, Jongin allows Minseok to pull him to his feet. It feels too good to be real, yet Minseok’s hand around his is warm and full of life.

 

Minseok grins, a wide gummy smile, and Jongin finds himself inadvertently relaxing.

 

“Let’s go, Jongin-ah. Good food awaits us!”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Jongin sees Kyungsoo two days later. He’s sitting in Kyungsoo’s study reading over a scroll when the door opens and Kyungsoo steps in. He’s clinging onto a smiling Yixing, and Jongin stops to admire how adorable the two look together.

 

“Jongin-ah!” Kyungsoo calls with a grin. “Come! Let’s go have lunch.”

 

Jongin inwardly sighs with relief. His stomach had been grumbling for the past half hour but he was afraid to venture out for food. He had been having lunch with the King ever since they met at the lake, and Jongin was trying to avoid him for the sake of his ever-growing crush.

 

“Okay.” He says without fuss and immediately follows them.

 

Kyungsoo grins even wider and clutches onto Yixing as they walk. Jongin follows just a step behind, smiling softly at the couple in front of him.

 

“Soo-yah,” Yixing says with a whine. “Must you hold onto me so tightly? I can barely walk properly!”

 

Kyungsoo shakes his head and pouts, and Jongin tries not to chuckle at the rare display of aegyo. “Xing-ah! I’ve missed you. When I said I’m not letting go, I was being very serious.”

 

Yixing lets out a loud sigh but it’s dampened by his fond smile. “Fine then, you big baby.”

 

“I’m your baby!”

 

Jongin doesn’t know if he wants to smile or throw up anymore.

 

Yixing and Kyungsoo lead him to a familiar room and Jongin grows nervous. “We don’t usually have lunch here.”

 

“We’re joining King Xiumin!” Kyungsoo twists his neck to look at Jongin with a smile. “It’s usually just us three but since you’re here, of course you’ll be joining us!”

 

“Okay.” Jongin sighs in defeat. At least he’ll get to stare at Minseok’s attractive face today. He just hopes he won’t make a fool out of himself.

 

The table is already set with numerous small bowls of steaming food. Jongin’s stomach growls loudly when he detects the scent of food and he blushes as Kyungsoo laughs at him.

 

Another door at the end of the room opens and King Xiumin steps inside, closing the door behind him. Jongin’s breath catches and he averts his gaze when he feels himself starting to blush.

 

Once the doors are closed and it’s just the four of them, Minseok’s demeanour changes. He immediately relaxes and smiles wider, showing off his gums and looking much more younger and carefree.

 

“It’s so good to see you two together again.” Minseok gestures for them to sit. Jongin watches as Kyungsoo and Yixing sit together and gulps when he realises the only available seat is next to Minseok.

 

“I hopefully don’t plan on going on a trip any time soon.” Yixing jokes.

 

“All is well for now,” Minseok reassures him. “Come, let’s eat. I’m starving!”

 

Jongin waits for everyone to dish out before he takes food. He almost drops his spoon when Minseok casually places a piece of kimchi in his bowl. He blushes and avoids Kyungsoo’s raised eyebrow.

 

He’s quiet throughout lunch, content with merely observing the friendly banter between Minseok, Kyungsoo and Yixing. It’s jarring to see Yixing, who reminds him so much of home, but at the same time it's comforting, both a painful and reassuring reminder.

 

Kyungsoo and Yixing start arguing about something but they both have smiles on their faces as they bicker back and forth. Jongin watches them in delight, and startles when Minseok leans over to whisper, “Adorable, aren’t they?”

 

“Yeah.” Jongin fights his blush and whispers back. “How long have they been together?”

 

“Hm.” Minseok sits back and taps his finger against his chin. “Around 3 years, maybe? It’s hard to recall a time when they weren’t attached at the hip.”

 

“We’re right here, you know.” Kyungsoo’s deadpan tone startles them both. “Thanks for gossiping about us.”

 

“Right in front of our kimchi too.” Yixing jokes, and Jongin lets out a loud laugh.

 

Minseok, Kyungsoo and Yixing turn to him with equally confused expressions. “It wasn’t that funny.” Kyungsoo says.

 

“Sehun, my friend,” Jongin stutters out between laughs. “It’s a pop culture reference.”

 

“Pop.. culture?” Minseok has such a cute expression on his face that Jongin fights the urge to pinch his cheeks.

 

“Never mind.” Jongin lets out another laugh. “I’ll explain another time.”

 

They nod slowly, not fully convinced, and Jongin sighs happily. He’s the only knowledgeable one at the table and it’s quite a turn of events.

 

Sehun would be proud, Jongin thinks.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The sun shines down strongly upon Jongin. He’s flat down on the bank before the lake, eyes closed, simply breathing, soaking up the sun’s rays and enjoying the cool, refreshing air.

 

He sighs and twists, trying to get more comfortable amongst the grass.

 

He really should be writing his final paper now. A laugh breaks through and he shakes his head at himself; he can’t believe he’s stressing about university now, even though he’s many, many years away from home.

 

“Fancy seeing you here.” A soft voice shatters the silence around him. Jongin can’t say he’s surprised though.

 

“I’m starting to think you’re following me, hyung,” Jongin jokes as he sits up and playfully narrows his eyes at Minseok.

 

The King huffs and sits beside Jongin. “You wish! This was my spot first. You only recently discovered it!”

 

“Valid.” Jongin nods seriously, and chuckles at the look of confusion on Minseok’s face. He’s having way too much fun dropping pop culture references around people that don’t understand at all. He sees why Sehun likes to use it to irritate him now.

 

Silence falls once again and Jongin slowly relaxes, getting more used to Minseok’s presence as time passes. Alone, he’s much more reserved and gentle that Jongin expected. Going from studying Minseok on paper to getting to know him face-to-face is jarring to say the least.

 

It’s a while before Minseok speaks up, and Jongin jumps slightly at his voice.

 

“Tell me what your life back home is like, Jongin-ah.”

 

Jongin pauses to gather his thoughts before speaking. “I’m in my final year of university and I’m a history major.”

 

“So you study the past?” Minseok’s eyebrows furrow and Jongin wants to melt at how cute he looks.

 

Jongin coughs to delay his blush and nods.

 

“And what is university?”

 

“It’s like… school? At a higher level?” Jongin tries to explain.

 

Minseok nods slowly as he processes this information. “Do you live alone or with your family?”

 

“I live with my best friend, Sehun, at university. My family live far away but I visit often when I can.”

 

“Ah, that seems…” Minseok trails off and looks towards the lake, “It seems sad? But also exciting.”

 

“It is!” Jongin nods enthusiastically. “It’s sad because I don’t see my mom or sisters often, I miss my dogs a lot too. But I also get to spend a lot of time with Sehun and it’s refreshing to be independent.”

 

“It must be very exciting to live in that time.” Minseok sounds wistful.

 

“It is.” Jongin agrees. “But it’s exciting to be here right now! Everything is so different here. The air is cleaner and everything seems more simple, you know?”

 

Minseok takes everything in with slow and understanding nods. “Tell me about Sehun, your best friend.”

 

“Sehunnie,” Jongin beams. “He’s my other half! Platonically, of course. He likes to put on a show of having a big ego and being tough, but he’s actually a total softie. He loves to play pranks. In fact, when I first woke up here I thought he played a prank on me and left me somewhere.”

 

“That is mean.” Minseok is appalled. “Would he really do something like that? And he’s your best friend?”

 

“It’s all good,” Jongin laughs. Minseok looks so genuinely horrified and outraged on his behalf that Jongin wants to coo. “We’ve been through a lot together. I don’t know what I would do without him in my life.”

 

Minseok smiles in understanding. “That’s how I feel about Yixing and Kyungsoo, to be honest.”

 

“How long have you known them?” Jongin is curious.

 

“I’ve known Kyungsoo my whole life.” Minseok replies. “His parents were advisors for my father and he was born and raised at the palace, just like me. Yixing arrived around 10 years ago. He was a poor village child and he spoke nothing but Mandarin. My father took him in and the three of us have been inseparable ever since then.”

 

“And then Kyungsoo and Yixing got together and left you as the third wheel.” Even though Jongin is laughing, he relates to Minseok. “Sehun has a crush on one of our friends, and whenever the three of us hang out I feel like a third wheel. But it’s okay. I love them both and I really don’t mind.”

 

“A third wheel.” Minseok repeats. “Well then, language certainly has evolved!”

 

“You bet!” Jongin laughs. “Oh man, I’d _love_ to show you technology! I think you’d be delighted to discover the advancements of the twenty-first century.”

 

“I’d love for you to show me as well.” Minseok chuckles, and he turns to smile at Jongin.

 

Their eyes meet and Jongin holds his breath unconsciously. Minseok’s eyes are beautiful and soft; Jongin stares into them and feels his stomach flutter.

 

“But then again,” he stutters and looks towards the lake, breaking the moment between them. “I think showing you technology or even revealing certain things would mess with the space-time continuum.”

 

“The what?” Minseok deadpans.

 

“Never mind!” Jongin grins. “Geek jargon.”

 

Minseok looks so confused and Jongin can’t help but blurt, “You’re so cute when you’re confused.”

 

“Excuse me?” Minseok huffs and folds his arms. His bottom lip juts out childishly and he says, “I’m a _King_. I can’t be cute.”

 

“But Minseok hyung!” Jongin whines playfully. “You’re absolutely _adorable_!”

 

“If I’m adorable then what are you?” Minseok turns to him, eyes glittering mischievously. “Jongin-ah, you’re so handsome and cute. You make me very confused.”

 

His heart stutters in his chest and he blushes for the nth time.  “If you’re adorable, then I’m the most adorable!”

 

“Well, I can’t argue against that.” Minseok smiles wide and Jongin looks away in embarrassment. “You’re blushing again! So cute, Jonginnie.”

 

“Stop calling me cute!” Jongin whines, mortified as his blush deepens. “Hyung!”

 

Minseok laughs loudly and Jongin joins in. They calm down after a while and Minseok playfully bumps their shoulders together. “Are you hungry? Do you want to go back for some food.”

 

“Hyung,” Jongin turns to him and grins, “I’m always hungry.”

 

“Lovely.” Minseok stands and holds his hand out to Jongin. This time, he takes it without hesitation. “Let’s go then.”

 

Minseok pulls him to his feet and they slowly walk back to the palace, exchanging short anecdotes here and there. And if their hands stay interlinked all the way back, no one mentions anything of it.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jongin’s got his head buried in a book when Kyungsoo pokes his head into the study and interrupts him.

 

“Hey,” Kyungsoo’s soft voice causes Jongin to jump. “Whoops, sorry. Yixing and I are headed to the village market for some shopping, do you want to tag along?”

 

Jongin’s eyes light up and he immediately says, “Oh my god yes! But wait…” He trails off nervously. “No one knows me. What if they suspect anything?”

 

“They won’t,” Kyungsoo reassures him. “Just stay with me and Xing and you’ll be fine.”

 

“Okay,” Jongin grins and stands to follow him. “I’m so excited! I’ve always wanted to see what a village marketplace looks like.”

 

“Haven’t you -” Kyungsoo frowns then shakes his head cutely. “Oh yeah, I forgot. You’re from the future, you’ve never seen one before. Sorry… I’ve gotten used to you being here.”

 

Jongin’s grin turns painful and he laughs it off shakily. It’s a reminder that he’s not from this time and he needs to get back home. _We’ll find a way_ , Jongin thinks. Hopes.

 

Kyungsoo leads him through a passageway that Jongin recognises. He feels proud; it means he’s been here long enough to know the twists and turns of palace’s interior.

 

They find Yixing outside, waiting with two satchel bags, one which he hands to Kyungsoo. He looks at Jongin with excitement, “Ready to go?”

 

“Ready.” Jongin affirms, even though he’s suddenly feeling nervous. They start their trek from the palace to the marketplace. As they start their trek from the palace to the marketplace, Jongin lets his eyes wander across their surrounding. Kyungsoo had assured him it wasn’t a long walk.

 

It’s a long stretch between the palace and the gates that separate it from the village. Once the guards let them out, Jongin inhales sharply as he stares at the beautiful foliage that leads the way to the village.

 

He stays close to Kyungsoo and Yixing and doesn’t catch their exchange of amused and fond expressions when they see how excited he is.

 

Jongin hears the village before he sees it. There’s a sweet melody drifting through the air, which he recognises to be a flute melody. The hustle and bustle of the marketplace grows louder and it’s not too long before Jongin sees it.

 

The marketplace is straight out of a sageuk drama. There’s people everywhere, dressed in different colours and styles of hanboks. Small kids run around, shrieking with laughter and exuding pure happiness. Small stalls are neatly placed so one can easily shop without bumping into someone else or anything falling over. People are happily conversing and shopping; no one notices anything out of the blue when the trio arrive.

 

The atmosphere is so warm and happy that it tugs at Jongin’s heartstrings. Life back here is simple and for a very, very small moment, he thinks he’d be okay if he never returned home. His final paper never has to be written and the mere thought of that stress vanishing makes him smile.

 

Then he remembers Sehun, Junmyeon, his family, his dogs, and he feels guilty for even considering it.

 

“Come on!” Kyungsoo’s voice breaks through his musings. “We’ve got a lengthy list to go through before we can leave.”

 

Jongin nods and follows as Kyungsoo and Yixing enter the marketplace and begin their shopping. Kyungsoo buys many different things, from spices that sound familiar to Jongin, to different coloured cloths which he looks delighted at getting.

 

The village people smile and greet Jongin warmly. They don’t know him, have never seen him before, yet Jongin gets a sense of belonging. He feels content.

 

He’s careful not to wander too far from Kyungsoo and Yixing, but he can’t stop his inner history nerd from bursting forth and exploring all the different stalls. He’s intrigued by everything and particularly gets stuck at a stall selling wooden animal carvings.

 

Jongin lets out a soft gasp when he sees a delicate bear carving and immediately picks it up. It’s about half the size of his palm and his eyes roam the intricate work on the bear. It’s so beautiful that Jongin is instantly in love.

 

“How much is this?” He looks up when he feels someone in front of him, and his gasp is even louder than before.

 

He almost drops the bear carving.

 

“Sehun?” Jongin blurts.

 

His heart is beating too fast. He feels like he’s getting tunnel vision and all he can see is his best friend, looking just as unimpressed as ever.

 

“Yeah?” Sehun’s voice is exactly the same, and he quirks an eyebrow. Jongin doesn’t know whether to laugh, cry or throw up. “You’re interested in the bear carving?”

 

“Sehun?” Jongin repeats. He feels something roll down his cheek and he’s not even embarrassed to be crying. “Sehunnie? Oh Sehun? Is it really you?”

 

Sehun frowns, his shoulders tensing. “There’s only one Oh Sehun here as far as I know. Who are you? And how do you know me?”

 

“It’s me!” Jongin wants to hug him. “Jongin! Nini! Your best friend!”

 

“Wrong.” Sehun pouts. “My best friend is an idiot named Byun Baekhyun. I’ve never heard of a _Nini_ before.”

 

Jongin angrily wipes at his eyes. “Never mind. Just. How much for the bear?”

 

Sehun peers at him curiously. Jongin is so overwhelmed with emotions and suddenly feels tired. He wants to go home, wherever that may be at the moment.

 

“You can have it for free.” Sehun says after a moment.

 

“Are you sure?” Jongin’s eyebrows furrow slightly. He stares at Sehun and is disappointed when recognition doesn’t flash across his face.

 

“Yeah.” Sehun nods and his lips quirk up in a kind smile. “I’m sorry I don’t know you. Think of it as an apology gift.”

 

An apology gift. Jongin wants to laugh. He’s reminded of the time when Sehun accidentally broke his gaming controller by sitting on it when he was a bit too drunk and bought him a bear plushie to make up for it. Jongin mourned the loss of his controller but he could never be mad at his best friend. And, of course, the bear plushie earned lots of points.

 

“Thanks.” Jongin mutters. He feels like crying and doesn’t even bother to look around for Kyungsoo or Yixing. He clenches his fist around the bear carving and rushes out of the marketplace. He doesn’t know where he’s headed but he carries on walking until he reaches a clearing not too far from the market.

 

Jongin practically falls down to the ground and sits cross-legged. He holds the bear carving in his hand and turns it over, staring at it as if it has all the answers.

 

He barely has time to gather his thoughts before the sound of someone panting reaches his ears and he looks up to see Sehun.

 

“What are you doing here?” Jongin wants to cry again.

 

“You…” Sehun drops down next to him and struggles to breathe. “Run very fast.”

 

“Sorry about that.” Jongin is sheepish. Then he frowns. “Wait. Why did you follow me?”

 

“You are familiar, for a reason I really don’t know.” Sehun says after he’s caught his breath. “Who are you, Nini?”

 

The nickname rolls off Sehun’s tongue so smoothly and personally that Jongin fights a stray tear from falling. “You won’t believe me. Who I am is something you’d laugh at.”

 

Sehun shrugs. “Try me.”

 

“Fine.” Jongin stares at him resolutely. “My name is Kim Jongin and I’m from the future. The twenty-first century to be exact.”

 

“Okay.” Sehun nods. “How did you end up here then?”

 

Jongin is taken aback. “Wait, do you really believe me?”

 

Sehun rolls his eyes but there’s a smile tugging at his lips. It seems that even time can’t stop Jongin from being able to read his best friend. “Well, am I supposed to doubt you? You don’t speak or act like someone from around here, or even from this time.”

 

“Well then,” Jongin frowns. “I didn’t think it would be that easy.”

 

“I thought you said I was your best friend.” Sehun pouts cutely. “You should know me better.”

 

Jongin laughs in disbelief. “Yeah, I should.”

 

“Okay, so,” Sehun says, “How did you get here? What are you doing? And how are you going back home?”

 

Jongin takes a deep breath and recounts his journey to Sehun. At the end, Sehun looks troubled. “So you’re telling me you have no way of getting back home? And you’re living in the palace?”

 

“Pretty much.” Jongin shrugs. “It’s kind of cool if you think about it. I'm living my history nerd dreams. I love it even if I'm missing home a lot.”

 

“Exciting,” Sehun deadpans. “Well. It was lovely to meet you, Kim Jongin-ah. Will you be coming to the village often? We can hang out if you do.”

 

“I'll be sure to drop by again soon,” Jongin grins. After venting to Sehun, he feels infinitely better about everything.

 

A shout draws his attention and he jumps when he recognises his name. It's Kyungsoo, and he sounds alarmed.

 

“Kyungsoo hyung!” Jongin jumps up and yells. “I'm here!”

 

He takes off towards the voice, aware of Sehun following him, and meets Kyungsoo and Yixing halfway. There's another boy running with them and Jongin can't help but stare; he seems so familiar but Jongin cannot place where he's seen the boy before.

 

“Jongin!” Kyungsoo looks both relieved and angry. “I was so worried! Where did you go?”

 

“I'm sorry, hyung,” Jongin feels guilty for taking off without an explanation. “I wandered a bit too far.”

 

“I followed him to make sure he didn't get lost.” Sehun speaks up next to him and Jongin is grateful.

 

Kyungsoo looks at him curiously and is about to speak when the strange boy exclaims, “Sehunnie! Look at you being caring, wow!”

 

“Oh shut it, Baekhyun hyung,” Sehun growls but his small smile displays his playful nature.

 

“You're lucky I saw you run off after that boy,” Baekhyun sniffs loudly, “And these royalty here are lucky I saw them together and quickly figured out what was happening. I'm too smart for this village. And Sehunnie, why don't you run after me like that?”

 

Sehun rolls his eyes and Jongin wants to laugh at the outright flirting. Sehun is either completely oblivious or terribly smitten.

 

“This is Sehun,” Jongin sees Kyungsoo's curious look and makes introductions. “Sehun, this is Kyungsoo and Yixing.”

 

Realisation dawns on both Kyungsoo and Yixing's faces. Jongin remembers telling them both about his best friend back home. They make the connection and give him equally awed expressions. Luckily for Baekhyun, they stay silent.

 

“Is it time to go back?” Jongin decides to break the weird silence.

 

Yixing nods. “Yes. We were just done shopping when we realised you were missing.”

 

Jongin rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. Sehun turns to him and asks, “Will you be back?”

 

“Hopefully,” Jongin glances quickly to Kyungsoo. “If I do, I'll be sure to drop by.”

 

“You better, Nini,” for a moment, Jongin can pretend he's back home. It's comforting to see yet another familiar face.

 

“I promise.” Jongin smiles sincerely. He notices Baekhyun glaring at him and fights a laugh from bursting forth. “It was nice to meet you, Baekhyun-ssi.”

 

Baekhyun makes a weird whining noise and turns to Sehun, “I'm still your best friend, right?”

 

“I've tried to get rid of you,” Sehun sighs, “It doesn't work.”

 

Baekhyun gasps dramatically and hits Sehun's arm. “You take that back!”

 

“Anyway,” Kyungsoo interjects loudly. “Let us be on our way. “It was pleasant to meet you, Sehun, Baekhyun.”

 

“Likewise,” Sehun nods. “Bye, Jongin-ah. See you soon.”

 

Jongin can't help but hug Sehun. The other is startled but slowly wraps his arms around Jongin and returns the hug.

 

“Thank you.” Jongin pulls away and clutches at the bear carving.

 

Sehun doesn't say anything. He doesn't need to; Jongin can read his eyes easily enough to know what he's saying.

 

He's happy to know their friendship transcends space and time.

 

The trio part ways with Sehun and Baekhyun and begin the journey back home. Jongin spends it excitedly telling Kyungsoo and Yixing about meeting Sehun and how he believed Jongin about being from the future.

 

Kyungsoo is sceptical about letting someone else know Jongin's secret, but Jongin trusts Sehun with his life.

 

They have their daily lunch with Minseok. It's becoming a routine that Jongin begins to enjoy. He's slowly becoming more and more used to the Joseon era and it's becoming easier to live here and enjoy the past.

 

Jongin goes to sleep with a soft, content smile on his face that night.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“So he’s the spitting image of your best friend back home?”

 

“Yeah!” Jongin nods furiously. “Can you believe it?!”

 

Minseok’s eyebrows furrow and he sits back, gaze cast towards the lake. Jongin had waited until the next day to tell Minseok about the sudden turn of events. Them meeting at the lake has become a daily routine of sorts, one Jongin secretly looks forward to.

 

“That’s… amazing?” Minseok looks at him in question. “Won’t it make you feel more homesick?”

 

“Nope, not at all,” Jongin grins. “In fact, I feel even better knowing there’s a version of my best friend here.”

 

“Don’t you think it’s a bit odd, though?” Minseok asks. “You say Yixing is exactly like your professor back home. And now your best friend?”

 

“I thought about it a lot,” Jongin confesses. “Surely there’s other versions of people I know here, if I’ve met Yixing and Sehun. And what about me? Is there a version of me here? It’s crazy to think about.”

 

“That is pretty crazy,” Minseok laughs and shakes his head in disbelief. “Jongin-ah, how are you even dealing with this?”

 

Jongin shrugs. “I have no idea, honestly. If I think about it too much, I’m afraid I’ll go insane.”

 

It’s quiet for a while. Jongin enjoys being here, being with Minseok and simply just… staring at the lake and enjoying nature. It’s a level of comfort he had never even dreamt of. He’s slowly getting used to being around Minseok and he’s less flustered and hiding his crush much better.

 

His crush…. Jongin sighs inwardly. The downside of spending more time with Minseok is that his feelings keep growing. He’s moved on from the reverent admiration now that he’s witnessed the person Minseok is behind the crown.

 

Minseok is fiercely caring and protective of his friends. He’s quiet and observant and thinks everything through carefully. He loves to joke and flirt with Jongin; in fact, he seems to personally enjoy making Jongin squirm and blush.

 

He’s gotten even more beautiful in Jongin’s eyes. He didn’t think Minseok could, yet here Jongin is, sneaking glances at him whenever he’s not looking.

 

As a king, Minseok is firm, kind and tactical. Once he’s amongst his friends, however, he turns soft and playful. The contrast is not as startling as Jongin thought it would be. He admires Minseok as a King- still believes him to be one of the greatest rulers- but he is also extremely fond of Minseok without his title.

 

“Hey,” Minseok speaks up suddenly. Jongin turns to him and gulps when he sees a mischievous glint in Minseok’s eyes. “Have you ever done archery before?”

 

“Archery?” Jongin knows very well what that is yet he still repeats after Minseok with wide eyes. “No…”

 

“Great!” Minseok claps his hands and jumps up. “Come on.”

 

Jongin stands and stumbles after Minseok. “Where are we going?”

 

“To teach you archery!” Minseok grins and speeds up. “Hurry, the sun is in perfect position to practice.”

 

Jongin follows Minseok with a lost expression on his face. Minseok walks fast, but not so fast that Jongin trips or gets lost. He keeps on glancing towards Jongin to make sure he’s okay and butterflies slowly flutter in Jongin’s stomach.

 

When they reach the palace, Minseok takes a side door to a courtyard where there’s armory and equipment. Jongin waits while Minseok chases away all but one guard and starts to get everything set up.

 

Everything passes too fast and suddenly Minseok is in front of him, handing him safety guards to place on his arms and wrist. Once Jongin is wearing the guards, Minseok reappears, this time holding out a large wooden bow in one hand and clutching a quiver filled with bows in the other. He grins wide and shakes the bow slightly, “Come on, Jonginnie! It’ll be fun!”

 

Jongin is a weak man, especially when Minseok is looking at him with such delight. He sighs and nervously takes the bow from Minseok. It’s heavier than it looks and he struggles to hold it upright.

 

“Whoa, careful there,” Concern flashes across Minseok’s face when Jongin stumbles.

 

Jongin’s cheeks turn slightly red but he follows Minseok to the center of the courtyard. Minseok points to the targets set up at the end.

 

“The bullseye right in the middle is the target,” Minseok explains. “But you can hit wherever for now. Just don’t aim at anywhere else besides the board.”

 

Minseok goes to grab a second bow and stands next to Jongin. “Watch me,” he says, and Jongin watches as Minseok takes a deep breath, lifts the bow with ease and focuses on the board in front of him.

 

Minseok nocks an arrow on the bow and slowly raises it so it’s directly in front of him. He pulls back the drawstring and three seconds pass before he releases it and the arrow goes flying.

 

Jongin watches as the arrow lands dead center on the board and lets out a whoop of excitement. “Hyung! That was so cool!”

 

“You think so?” Minseok asks shyly.

 

“You’re a King, you’re amazing at archery, you’re funny and handsome, is there anything you’re not good at?” Jongin is in awe.

 

“You think I’m handsome?” Minseok’s shy smile turns into a smirk.

 

Jongin freezes, his eyes going wide. He stutters out something and quickly turns away, cheeks aflame.

 

Minseok laughs and Jongin whines in protest. “Come on,” Minseok says with an amused smile, “Your turn.”

 

Jongin takes a deep breath and tries to copy Minseok’s pose. He holds the bow in front of him as Minseok shows him how to nock an arrow.

 

“Okay, so you pull this string back,” Minseok stands behind Jongin and places his hand over Jongin’s on the bow.

 

Despite being shorter, Minseok manages to hook his chin on Jongin’s shoulder and stretch so he fits around Jongin as the string is drawn back.

 

Jongin’s cheeks redden further and he desperately tries to ignore the butterflies - no, elephants at this point - trampling in his stomach.

 

“Focus on the bullseye,” Minseok breathes into his ear, and Jongin shivers. “Steady your hand. Take a deep breath.”

 

It’s hard to follow Minseok’s instructions, especially when Minseok is practically glued to him and Jongin can’t think straight. He forces himself to focus and see nothing but the board in front.

 

“One, two, three,” Minseok’s voice is low as he counts. “And…. let go.”

 

They let go at the same time and the arrow goes flying. It buries itself in the middle and Jongin jumps in elation. “Oh my god! That’s so cool!”

 

“You only hit the middle because I helped!” Minseok raises his eyebrows playfully. “Try again, this time on your own.”

 

“Okay,” Adrenaline rushes through Jongin and he nocks the second arrow quickly. He follows Minseok’s instructions and watches as the arrow goes sailing past the board.

 

Minseok lets out a loud laugh beside him and Jongin turns to him with a pout. “Hyung, stop laughing at me!”

 

“I’m sorry, Jongin-ah,” Minseok cooes at him, “You’re just so adorable! Come on, try again. Practice makes perfect.”

 

Jongin’s pout disappears and he turns back to the board. Minseok softly coaches him again and this time, he actually manages to hit the board. He whoops, even though he’s still terribly off target.

 

They’re so wrapped up in archery that they don’t even notice the sun slowly setting. It’s only when both their stomachs grumble and Jongin’s arms scream in protest, that they finally wrap up their archery session.

 

Jongin grins throughout dinner. He keeps exchanging smiles with Minseok, so much so that Kyungsoo coughs and gives him pointed looks. Jongin is too happy to be embarrassed and sticks his tongue out at Kyungsoo at every given opportunity.

 

Minseok gives him a soft smile before they part ways for the day.

 

Jongin stays up all night thinking about it.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“You have a crush on your best friend?” Jongin stares at Sehun and tries not to laugh.

 

“Shut up,” Sehun whines. “Don’t say it so loudly! You don’t know who’s around.”

 

“We’re literally the only ones in this clearing,” Jongin laughs. “Does Baekhyun know?”

 

“No.” Sehun pouts. “I think he flirts with me sometimes.”

 

“Sometimes?” Jongin is incredulous. “Try all the time. He kept on glaring at me because he was jealous when we met!”

 

“Baekhyun? Jealous?” Sehun scoffs. “I don’t think so.”

 

Jongin shakes his head in amusement. It seems as if time may change, but Sehun and his ability to be oblivious doesn’t.

 

They’re lying in the same clearing Jongin had ran to when they first met. It took a few days before Jongin could return to the village. Yixing had some business to take care off today so Jongin tagged along. He immediately sought out Sehun and they had been hanging out ever since.

 

“What am I like, in the future?” Sehun peers at Jongin curiously.

 

Jongin considers what to tell him without revealing anything too serious. “Exactly the same.” He chuckles at Sehun’s eye roll. “You’re caring and try to put up a cold front, but deep down you’re a fluffball!”

 

“Gross.” Sehun says, but he’s smiling. “How did we meet?”

 

“Elementary school,” Jongin laughs. “There was a kid bullying me and you punched him in the face.”

 

“Wow, future me is so cool.” Sehun nods in approval.

 

“You broke your wrist after the punch.” Jongin deadpans.

 

Sehun gapes at him and Jongin bursts out laughing. “It’s okay,” he manages through his laughing, “We became best friends after that, so everything was good.”

 

“I’m still cool.” Sehun crosses his arms and huffs.

 

“Yeah,” Jongin smiles at him. “Yeah you are.”

 

“How are preparations at the palace going?” Sehun turns to him with a curious look.

 

“Preparations for?” Jongin is confused.

 

Sehun makes a noise of understanding. “Oh yeah, I forgot. Chuseok is approaching and we always have a huge festival at the palace. It’s not too far from now, in about two weeks, I think.”

 

“Two weeks?” Jongin yelps. “Oh that’s why I haven’t been seeing him often lately....”

 

“Seeing who?” Sehun smirks. “The King?”

 

Jongin opens and closes his mouth, his cheeks turn red. “No!”

 

Sehun laughs. “Don’t deny it, Nini. You’ve got the biggest crush on King Xiumin.”

 

“It’s not like that!” At Sehun’s unimpressed look, Jongin visibly deflates. “Okay yeah, it’s totally like that.”

 

“Are you guys dating?” Sehun is genuinely curious.

 

“I can’t date a king!” Jongin exclaims. “Oh my god. That’s terrifying.”

 

“But you like him,” Sehun shrugs. “And he likes you.”

 

Jongin is once again struck speechless. “Oh Sehun, how do you know that? You haven’t even seen the King recently.”

 

Sehun rolls his eyes. “From the way you talk about him, I’m pretty sure he likes you too. Don’t you two spend a lot of time together?”

 

“Yeah…” Jongin fidgets with some grass near his head. “Whenever he’s not busy with people or scholars, we’re either by the lake talking or he’s teaching me archery. I spend all my time with either him, Kyungsoo, or Yixing.”

 

Sehun raises his eyebrows in approval. “Well damn, Kim Jongin.”

 

“What?” Jongin blushes. “It’s not like anything can happen!”

 

“There is something called secret dating.” Sehun seems to have all the answers. “You’re always so happy when you talk about him.”

 

“I…” Jongin trails off. He can’t deny how much his feelings for Minseok have grown, yet he also doesn’t know what to do about it. He eventually settles on, “I’ll just see what happens.”

 

“Okay.” Sehun’s eyes shine with concern. “Just be careful.”

 

“Of course.” Jongin grins. “I’m always careful.”

 

“Somehow I doubt that,” Sehun replies. “But okay, Kim Jongin. You’re cute.”

 

Jongin huffs and rolls his eyes fondly. It’s exactly what he’d expect Oh Sehun to say. Any version, that is.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin is a deep sleeper so it takes a lot to wake him up. Yet, the lightest touch at his shoulder and a soft whisper of his name late one night wakes him up immediately.

 

“What -” he’s disoriented and sleepy. Jongin can’t see anything besides the soft glow of a candle. “Huh?”

 

It’s dark, so dark that the only source of light is the stars and moon outside, and the candle inside.

 

“Jonginnie.” It’s a voice Jongin has grown accustomed to, looks out for, and gets happy whenever he hears it. “Follow me.”

 

“Minseok hyung?” Jongin rubs at his eyes to clear the sleep away. “What’s happening?”

 

“Nothing to worry about.” Minseok gently pulls him out of bed. “Sorry to disturb you, Jonginnie. There’s something I must show you.”

 

He’s tired and doesn’t question Minseok further. He feels a soft caress of his head and wants to stretch in contentment. Instead, he sits up and holds onto Minseok’s hand as Minseok leads them somewhere.

 

Jongin’s eyes are half closed and Minseok is careful to not lead him into anything. He can hear Minseok chuckle intermittently, but he’s too tired to care. Jongin is pliant and sleepy and the sudden cold outside air shocks him into being more awake.

 

“It’s cold!” He complains loudly.

 

“Shh!” Minseok giggles - outright giggles - and if Jongin wasn’t awake before, he sure is now.

 

“Hyung?” Jongin whispers. “Really. What is going on?”

 

Minseok leads him slightly away from the palace to a patch of grass on the path to the lake. He sits on the ground and tugs Jongin down to lie next to him. “Sit, sit.”

 

Their hands are still intertwined and it feels nice. Jongin is glad the darkness hides his reddening cheeks.

 

Minseok is silent and scoots closer to Jongin. Their sides are pressed together and Minseok brings their joined hands to lie in the small space between them.

 

Jongin turns to look at Minseok and his breath catches in his throat.

 

The moonlight is bright and illuminates Minseok’s face beautifully. In the darkness of the night, he seems brighter and more ethereal than before.

 

“Stop staring at me.” Minseok turns to Jongin and giggles again. “Look there!”

 

Jongin blushes at being caught and follows Minseok’s outstretched hand. “What am I looking at?”

 

“The stars!” Minseok exclaims. “Aren’t they beautiful?”

 

Jongin unconsciously moves even closer to Minseok for warmth and squints at the sky. It’s clearer than he’s ever seen it before. He can actually see the stars shining beautifully.

 

“Minseok-ah,” Jongin says after a moment. “I’m sorry but did you really wake me up in the middle of the night to stargaze?”

 

“Stargaze.” Minseok muses. “That’s a lovely word for it.”

 

Jongin can’t believe this. He looks at Minseok with an indescribably fond expression and feels his heart do weird things in his chest.

 

“Yes, Jonginnie.” Minseok turns to him and replies with a sweet smile. “I guess I did wake you up in the middle of the night just to stargaze. I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be.” Jongin shakes his head. “I’m glad you did.”

 

“Me too.” Minseok faces forward and tightens his grip on Jongin’s hand.

 

It’s silent for a while, so silent and peaceful that Jongin almost falls asleep. He’s startled back to consciousness when Minseok speaks up. “It’s hard sometimes.”

 

“Hm?” Jongin hums. “What is?”

 

“Being a king.” Minseok’s voice is a light breeze in the night. “I doubt myself a lot. I’ve got so many tough decisions to make and I’m never sure if my choice is the right one.”

 

“But it is.” Jongin says. “It always is and always will be. You’re thoughtful and kind and always make the best decision for everyone.”

 

“Yes, but what if one day I make the wrong decision?” Minseok’s eyes are troubled, and Jongin wants oh so desperately to ease his worries. “It’s stressful being responsible for a whole Kingdom. I wasn’t sure what to do... I-I’m not always sure.”

 

“You’re amazing.” Jongin squeezes his hand. “Everyone loves you and with good reason. You’re level-headed and there’s no one else who’s worthy of being King but you.”

 

“Do you think so?” Minseok bites his bottom lip in worry. “It’s so hard, Jongin-ah.”

 

“It must be awfully hard…” Jongin sighs. “But you have me! And Kyungsoo and Yixing and the villagers. We’re always here for you, hyung. We trust you.”

 

“Thank you.” Minseok eyes shine with sincerity. “You know, I’m really glad you landed here.”

 

“You make it sound as if I crash landed here.” Jongin giggles.

 

“Did you not?” Minseok laughs with him. “Really though. You’re a bright star, Jongin-ah. You’re a fresh spring breeze here. I’m… I’m really fond of you.”

 

Jongin’s eyes widen and he sits up, unintentionally pulling Minseok up by their joined hands. “Hyung… are you confessing to me?”

 

Minseok smiles in amusement. “And what if I am?”

 

Jongin stares at him in disbelief and Minseok chuckles.

 

“I… like you, Kim Jongin.” Minseok brings his free hand to cup Jongin’s cheek. “You’re fascinating and beautiful and kind. You’re so curious and gentle and I want nothing more than to hold you in my arms and protect you.”

 

Jongin makes a choked noise at the back of his throat. His heart feels like it’s trying to beat out of his chest.

 

“My heart can’t control itself when I’m around you.” Minseok continues. “And I would like nothing more than for you to be mine, and for me to be yours. But only if you’ll have me.”

 

“This sounds more like a marriage proposal than a confession.” Jongin manages to choke out.

 

Minseok laughs. “Well, people do get married pretty quickly around here.”

 

Jongin inhales sharply and promptly chokes on air. Minseok laughs and pats his back until he’s gotten his breath back.

 

“Hyung!” Jongin wails. “Why are you like this?”

 

“I’m sorry.” Minseok laughs. “You’re just too cute! But Jonginnie, I’m being serious. I really, really like you.”

 

Jongin swallows heavily and glances at Minseok through his eyelashes. “Minseok-ah.. I… I really like you too. And… I’d love to be yours and for you to be mine.”

 

“Really?” Minseok’s eyes shine brighter than the moon.

 

“Really.” Jongin repeats. His heart soars in his chest and he stares into Minseok’s eyes. The same happiness he feels is reflected there, infinitely greater.

 

Minseok draws closer and Jongin, like a magnet, follows. They’re close, so close that he feels Minseok’s warm breath against his mouth.

 

“Can I?” Minseok’s lips brush his as he whispers for permission.

 

Jongin forgoes a verbal response in favour of closing the miniscule distance between them and joining their lips. He doesn’t know where he got the sudden burst of courage, but as they kiss, he’s terribly glad for it.

 

It’s everything he’d hoped for and more.

 

The world melts away until it’s just Jongin and Minseok. He wants to burst with joy and can’t help but smile against Minseok’s lips. They kiss for what seems like an eternity. Pulling away for air, Jongin looks into Minseok’s sparkling eyes and giggles.

 

Minseok tugs them down to look at the stars once again, and Jongin doesn’t hesitate to lay his head on Minseok’s shoulder. They huddle close together and sigh happily in unison.

 

Jongin feels Minseok press a butterfly kiss to his head and wants to squeal in happiness.

 

“Thank you.” Minseok breathes out.

 

No further words need to be spoken. Hands and legs intertwined, they stay still and gaze at the beautiful stars glittering in the velvet night sky.

 

Yeah, the stars are incredibly beautiful, Jongin thinks.

 

However, he knows that Minseok - soft, lovely Minseok beside him - shines more beautifully than any star above them.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The Chuseok festival arrives faster than Jongin expected.

 

The past two weeks with Minseok have been a whirlwind. They’ve been seeing each other less and less due to Minseok being busy with Chuseok preparations. But, Jongin looks forward to their daily lunches with Kyungsoo and Yixing, and they’ve taken to stargazing almost every night.

 

His feelings for Minseok have deepened and Jongin often wonders if this is what falling in love feels like.

 

Jongin is happy, he’s happier than he’s ever been in his life. Minseok makes his heart soar and he finds himself smiling more and simply just… enjoying life more.

 

It’s a weird feeling, but definitely not an unwelcome one.

 

There has also been whispers floating around the palace that make Jongin start to feel uneasy. Minseok assures him that everything is okay, but Jongin can’t shake off his apprehensive feeling.

 

Sehun quietly tells him that he’s been hearing rumors of neighbouring kingdoms trying to overthrow Minseok. There’s been mentions of taking him down by force, infiltrating the palace, and more. When Jongin hears this, he’s in disbelief.

 

“But why?” Jongin is upset and angry. “He’s an amazing king! The best history has ever seen!”

 

Sehun shrugs. “When someone is that good, too good, there are always people waiting in the shadows to bring them down when they’re at their highest point.”

 

Jongin becomes anxious and always looks over his shoulder. His memories of history become murky and he cannot recall exactly what happened in the past - the present for him, now.

 

Not being able to recall his studies is frustrating. Jongin has a good memory; he chalks it up as a side-effect of time traveling. Perhaps it’s the universe taking precaution so he doesn’t accidentally change the course of history.

 

The morning of the Chuseok festival finds Jongin in Kyungsoo’s study, blankly staring at the same page for more than 10 minutes.

 

“Jongin-ah?” Kyungsoo’s voice breaks through his musings. “Are you okay?”

 

“Huh?” Jongin shakes his head to clear his fuzzy thoughts. “Oh yeah. I’m okay, hyung.”

 

“Are you excited for tonight?” Kyungsoo grins at him from the opposite end of the room. “The palace will be opened to everyone tonight. Guards will be everywhere, of course. It’s going to be so fun!”

 

Jongin’s smile is a bit pained. “I’m excited… but I’m also worried.”

 

“Ah.” Understanding flashes across Kyungsoo’s face. “Yixing said the stars have been clear all week. Minseok has his personal, trained guards who’ll covertly surround him at all times. It’ll be fine, I promise.”

 

“Okay.” Jongin tries to brush off his distress and sighs. “I’m very excited, especially since Sehun will be here. He tells me the festival is the what everyone looks forward to every year.”

 

“We do have a reputation of holding the best Chuseok festival,” Kyungsoo is proud. “You’re going to love it!”

 

“I’m sure I will.” Jongin pushes his doubts to the back of his mind and nods.

 

“Great!” Kyungsoo claps his hands together. “Hey, Jongin-ah, do you want to head to lunch early and scare Yixing?”

 

“Sure, why not?” Jongin grins, and he and Kyungsoo quietly sneak off.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin’s dressed in one of Yixing’s finest hanboks. It’s a blue-grey colour that compliments his skin beautifully. He feels like royalty wearing it, and Yixing looked impressed when he saw it on Jongin.

 

“It suits you much more than me,” Yixing nods in approval. He’s dressed in a rich yellow hanbok and looks every bit of a royal seer. Next to Kyungsoo, who’s wearing a deep navy hanbok, he stands tall and handsome. The two of them look wonderful together, and Jongin grins at them. He’s reminded of Minseok and can’t wait to see him.

 

“The dancing and ceremony happen a little later.” Kyungsoo explains as they set off outside the palace.

 

Jongin makes a noise of understanding before his attention is stolen by the bustling activity around the palace. His breath catches as he takes it all in.

 

The sun is slowly setting and casts a beautiful shadow over the palace. There are stalls set up on either side of the pathway directly outside the palace and it feels exactly like the marketplace, only with added excitement.

 

“Wow.” Jongin whispers as his eyes roam over everyone dressed in their best attire. It’s a scene straight out of his history dreams, except it’s real and it’s happening before his very eyes. Happiness and elation run through Jongin and he turns to Kyungsoo and Yixing. “Where do we even start?!”

 

“Jongin-ah!”

 

A loud shout of his name has him glancing to see Sehun almost running to catch up to him. A happy Baekhyun clings to his arm and they come to a stop before the trio.

 

“Sehunnie!” Jongin throws his arms around his best friend. “You made it!”

 

“Baekhyun hyung delayed us a bit here,” Sehun looks down in annoyance, but there’s a smile tugging at his lips.

 

“Hey!” Baekhyun whines and tugs at his sleeve. “I had to look perfect!”

 

“I already told you that you do.” Sehun rolls his eyes, and Baekhyun is momentarily speechless.

 

Jongin giggles and bounces on his heels in excitement. “Come on! I want to see everything before the ceremony starts!”

 

He exchanges a smile with Sehun and the five of them set out to browse the stalls. Jongin gets excited when he sees more wooden carvings, which Sehun had told him is a family business. He eats lots of different foods and doesn’t listen to Kyungsoo’s warning to save room for dinner later.

 

“I’ll be hungry again!” Jongin assures him as he takes another bite of food. “I’m always hungry!”

 

It’s dark when loud fanfare rings out throughout the large courtyard and everyone stops in their tracks.

 

“Come on,” Kyungsoo’s eyes are wide with excitement. “It’s starting.”

 

“I’ll catch up with you in a bit,” Jongin promises Sehun as they part ways. “As soon as the ceremony is over.”

 

“If you’re not with your man,” Sehun waggles his eyebrows and avoids Jongin’s hand as he tries to swat at Sehun. “Don’t worry! Take your time and have fun!”

 

“You too, Sehunnie,” Jongin winks towards Baekhyun and laughs as they both flush.

 

Jongin follows Yixing and Kyungsoo to where chairs and tables are set up in a circle. Being the King’s right-hand men lets them sit near him during the ceremony. If Jongin rushes ahead to sit next to where he knows Minseok will be, well, Kyungsoo and Yixing merely exchange knowing looks.

 

Once everyone is settled, more fanfare sounds and everything quiets. Jongin’s heartbeat quickens when the doors to the palace open and Minseok steps out.

 

Jongin thought he would get used to Minseok’s beauty yet he’s constantly amazed and left breathless every time he sees Minseok. Today is no different.

 

Minseok looks every bit the king he is. He’s dressed in a deep red hanbok whose material flows down to the ground and gives the illusion of him floating instead of walking. His crown glints gloriously in the moonlight and once again, Jongin is awestruck by his grace and handsomeness.

 

Minseok bows and everyone follows suit. He stands in the middle of the courtyard and speaks loudly, “My dear people, welcome to our annual Chuseok festival!”

 

Cheers rise to meet his greeting and he looks around with a wide smile. Jongin catches his eye and feels butterflies dance in his stomach when Minseok’s smile turns soft especially for him.

 

“Let us take this opportunity to pay respect to the spirits of our ancestors,” Minseok continues. His voice rings around the courtyard, comforting and encouraging. “Let us celebrate the bountiful harvest and strive for the next year to be better than this year.”

 

More cheers and Jongin smiles with pride as Minseok speaks about the celebrations. He ends his speech with a warm smile. “And now, let us join together for dancing and lots of food!”

 

Jongin claps enthusiastically with everyone and exchanges a grin with Kyungsoo. Minseok bows once more and makes his way to the center table, where his friends wait for him.

 

Minseok sits down and Jongin can’t help but grab his hand stealthily.

 

“You’re so amazing,” Jongin whispers.

 

Minseok sneaks him a sincere smile. “Thank you. Jonginnie, you look absolutely beautiful.”

 

“You think?” Jongin is shy. “You don’t look bad yourself, Minseok-ah.”

 

Kyungsoo coughs loudly and rolls his eyes when Jongin looks at him. Jongin blushes and looks forward when bells sound to signal the beginning of the dance ceremony. His hand is still intertwined with Minseok and he subtly pushes his chair closer so he can lean on Minseok ever so slightly.

 

Jongin gasps when the first dancers appear. Their feet move quickly to the beat of the drums and their hands throw ribbons into different shapes in the air as they dance. It starts off slow and gradually begins to speed up.

 

“Whoa!” Jongin exclaims when someone breathes fire into the middle of the dancers and they’re illuminated as they twist and turn.

 

Minseok turns to him with a smile. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

 

Jongin nods, unable to take his eyes off the dancers. He’s itching to jump up and join them. Instead he settles for merely observing and hoping to practice some of the moves when he has a chance.

 

The drums beat faster and the bells ring louder. The dancers twist and turn, twist and turn, twist and turn until they’re blurs of motion. Jongin’s heart is beating loudly in his ears. It’s an amalgamation of music and cheers.

 

It’s loud, a bit too loud, and Jongin’s heart skips a beat.

 

Through the noise, Jongin registers a piercing sound. His eyebrows furrow and he’s about to voice his concerns when Minseok gasps next to him.

 

There’s a scream, a shriek, and Jongin’s eyes widen when he turns to Minseok.

 

“Minseok!”

 

There’s an arrow. A long arrow with a purple feather at the end. Jongin can’t see the tip of the arrow, because it’s buried in Minseok’s chest.

 

More screams and everyone begins to rush around in a panic.

 

“The King!” Someone, Jongin doesn’t recognise the voice at all, yells. “The King has been attacked!”

 

It’s as if Jongin is underwater. Everything is moving too slowly and all he can see is Minseok’s red hanbok turning even darker as blood seeps through it.

 

“Minseok?” Jongin eventually finds his voice. “Minseok hyung!”

 

He’s shaking Minseok, holding his arm where the arrow isn’t buried, and shaking him in distress.

 

Minseok groans and Jongin wants to cry in relief. It’s a sign that he’s alive, and it prompts Jongin to jump up and stand in front of him just in case any more arrows come flying.

 

“Jongin!” Yixing is yelling at him. “Help me with Minseok.”

 

Jongin can’t think properly, can’t think at all, but blindly follows as Yixing tries to pull Minseok to his feet. He’s weak and heavy against them but they manage to drag him up and towards the palace. Kyungsoo and several guards follow close behind.

 

“Jongin-ah!” It’s Sehun, fighting through the crowd to reach them.

 

Guards hold out their hands to protect Minseok and Jongin yells, “No! Let him through, it’s okay.”

 

They pay him no attention and only let Sehun through when Yixing repeats what Jongin said. Sehun rushes forward and tries to help them carry Minseok.

 

It’s loud, this time with shouts and yells. Jongin sees several figures dressed in dark hanboks appearing at the end of the courtyard and he shouts in fear.

 

“Fuck.” Kyungsoo hisses and they quicken their pace. Guards slowly break off to stay behind and fight off the intruders and soon it’s just the four of them dragging Minseok into the palace.

 

They enter the palace and Sehun slams the large doors behind them. Something slams against the doors and Sehun jumps back in fear. Kyungsoo rushes to help him secure the doors as Yixing and Jongin carry on towards the first room they see.

 

It’s Jongin’s room. They carefully lay Minseok on the bed. His eyes are closed and his breathing is labored.

 

“Minseok!” Jongin feels tears roll down his face.

 

At the sound of Jongin’s voice, Minseok groans and his eyes struggle to open. “J-Jonginnie…”

 

“Shh.” Yixing soothes as he rips open Minseok’s hanbok. “Save your strength, my King.”

 

Minseok’s eyes flutter closed and Jongin wants to cry even harder.

 

“Jongin-ah!” Yixing’s voice is firm. “I need you to run to my room and grab what I tell you to, okay?”

 

Jongin doesn’t respond, too fixated on Minseok, so Yixing clicks his tongue to get his attention. “Can you do this, Jongin-ah? Minseok’s life depends on it.”

 

“Yes.” Jongin blurts. “Anything. Just tell me what to do.”

 

Yixing rattles off a list of items and Jongin rushes past Kyungsoo and Sehun as they enter the room to grab the items. He goes back to the room to see Minseok bare-chested and covered in dark red blood.

 

Jongin shakes as he hands Yixing the items. “Thank you,” Yixing holds his hand for a moment. “I’m going to do my best, Jongin. He’ll be fine.”

 

“Come on,” Kyungsoo whispers as he holds Jongin’s shoulders and leads him out of the room. “You don’t want to be here when Yixing fixes up Minseok.”

 

“Why?” Jongin manages to croak.

 

“It’s going to hurt.” Kyungsoo is pale. “You don’t want to see that.”

 

Sehun is silent and comes to stand on Jongin’s other side. He takes Jongin’s hand and squeezes. “It’ll be okay, Nini.”

 

The clamor from outside has quietened yet Jongin’s mind is louder than ever before. He’s shaking and doesn’t register what Kyungsoo and Sehun are doing around him.

 

Kyungsoo hands him a cup of tea and urges him to drink. He unconsciously drinks and feels himself relaxing with each sip.

 

“Is he going to be okay?” Jongin asks.

 

“Yes.” Kyungsoo is confident. “Yixing is a skilled healer. Minseok is in good hands.”

 

Jongin nods and deflates when Sehun puts his arm around him. “It’s okay, Nini.” Sehun says quietly. “We’re here for you.”

 

A moment passes before Jongin sighs and leans into Sehun’s embrace. He takes a deep breath and starts to cry in Sehun’s arms.

 

“It’s okay.” Sehun soothes him. “He’ll be okay.”

 

Jongin cries, and cries, and cries.

  


 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The bright sunlight breaks Jongin’s sleep, and he stretches with a loud sigh.

 

A groan prompts his eyes to fly open and he registers a body next to his. Jongin jumps up with wide eyes and exclaims, “Minseok hyung?!”

 

“The one and only,” Minseok’s chuckle is pained. “Please… can you not move a lot? Come here, Jonginnie.”

 

He pats the space where Jongin just woke up from and Jongin sinks back next to Minseok. The events of the previous night come rushing back to him and he blinks back a sudden onslaught of tears.

 

“How are you feeling?” Jongin is careful not to jostle Minseok too much and cranes his neck to look at him.

 

Minseok’s dark hair is plastered to his forehead and he’s pale. “Much better.” Minseok tries to smile and grimaces. “Okay, not that great but hey, at least I’m not dying!”

 

Jongin’s lower lip trembles. “That’s not funny, hyung. I thought you were going to die last night.”

 

Minseok sighs and brings a hand to card through Jongin’s hair. “But I didn’t. Yixing is the best healer I’ve ever met and he saved me.”

 

Jongin leans into Minseok’s touch with a sigh. “Should you even be awake right now? How did I get here?”

 

“Sehun carried you here, I think.” Minseok answers. “I don’t know, I was pretty out of it.”

 

A small laugh bursts forth and Jongin shakes his head. “I don’t know how you’re able to joke right now.”

 

“Anything to see you smile.” Minseok says softly. “Your smile makes me feel so much better already.”

 

They stare at each other for a long time and Jongin can’t help but press their lips together. Everything he’s unable to say is communicated through the kiss and Minseok responds with as much enthusiasm as he can manage.

 

“I said no intense activity!” The door flies open and Yixing wails. “Kissing is an intense activity!”

 

Jongin flies back with an apologetic look and Minseok laughs loudly. “Xing, have I ever listened to you before?”

 

“No.” Yixing grumbles as he walks in with Kyungsoo and Sehun trailing behind. “But you should! I saved your life, after all.”

 

“Thank you.” Minseok is sincere. He tries to sit up and Yixing glares at him. They exchange heavy glances before Yixing sighs in defeat and goes to help him sit up.

 

“You’re extremely stubborn.” Yixing rolls his eyes.

 

“Thank you.” Minseok repeats, this time with a grin. His eyes cloud over and he sighs. “Okay, tell me what you know.”

 

“Uhm.” Kyungsoo hesitates and glances to Sehun, who’s got his arms crossed and is leaning against the door.

 

“You can trust me.” Sehun says. “I’ve got my own information as well.”

 

“It’s fine.” Minseok nods. “I trust him.”

 

“Thank you, King Xiumin.” Sehun uncrosses his arms and bows slightly.

 

Yixing takes a seat at the foot of the bed and sighs. “It was Scilla. They invaded the palace last night, just like Zitao had warned. We managed to subdue the intruders and got as much information from them as we can.”

 

“What else did Zitao say?” Minseok doesn’t look surprised, only more troubled.

 

Yixing shakes his head. “I haven’t heard from him. I fear he may be imprisoned for treason or worse, dead.”

 

“We have to hope for the best.” Minseok gives him a pained look. “Why is Scilla doing this?”

 

“They’re planning on taking you down.” Sehun speaks up. All other eyes in the room turn to look at him and he shrinks back. “Baekhyun told me! He overheard it last night, don’t ask from who. He almost risked his life for this information.”

 

“Yes, but why?” Jongin is troubled. “They’ve got no motive for doing this!”

 

“We have an abundance of resources and knowledge.” Kyungsoo says. “They’re after that and Minseok stands in their way. Take down the King and not only do they benefit from material goods, they also have a whole kingdom under their rule.”

 

“I won’t let that happen.” Minseok is firm. “These are my people and I will protect them until my very last breath.”

 

Jongin admires him, so, so much. He wants to protest, wants to scream and cry, but he knows that Minseok has an incredible amount of responsibility resting on his shoulders. Whatever Minseok decides, Jongin will be by his side to support him.

 

“What’s your plan, my King?” Yixing’s eyes shine with pride.

 

“We have to move fast.” Minseok says. “Last night was a test run. The arrow was poisoned, am I right, Xing?”

 

Yixing nods. “We acted fast, so I was lucky enough to get the poison out of your system before it did any damage.”

 

“I thought as much.” Minseok is grim. “Okay, here’s the plan. We’re going to defend ourselves. Our defense is stronger than our offense and we’ll be ready for Scilla’s next attack.”

 

Jongin bites his lip in worry, “When do you think that will be?”

 

Minseok grasps his hand and rubs a thumb over his knuckles soothingly. “My guess is a few days, no more than a week. They’ll attack soon because they think our defenses are weakened.”

 

“But we’ll be ready for them?” Jongin asks. He’s scared but with Minseok grounding him down, he feels motivated and believes they’ll get through this.

 

“Of course.” Minseok grins triumphantly and looks around at his loved ones.

 

Yixing and Kyungsoo stand with similar belligerent expressions. Sehun looks apprehensive but he, too, is ready to fight. Jongin glances to Minseok and squeezes his hand in encouragement. His eyes shine with love and pride.

 

Minseok nods in approval. It’s a reassurance and a promise.

 

“We’ll be ready for them.”

  


 

 

* * *

 

  


 

“Have you heard anything new?” Jongin asks as he stares towards the lake.

 

Sehun shakes his head. “Nope. Baekhyun’s been using his underground contacts to try and get more information but Scilla’s been quiet. It’s unsettling.”

 

Jongin sighs. “I have a bad feeling. Yixing said I was here to do good but I haven’t done anything so far!”

 

“He’s a Seer right?”

 

“Something like that.” Jongin replies. “I can’t really explain it. He’s exactly like my history professor back home, just like how you’re exactly like my best friend.”

 

“We’re soulmates but in a platonic way.” Sehun’s eyebrow twitches up and he grins.

 

Jongin laughs loudly. “Well, you’re not wrong.”

 

He watches Sehun with a lingering smile. He’s so happy to have found his best friend here.

 

“What about you and the King? Minseok hyung?”

 

“I’m in love.” Jongin admits quietly. Sehun stays silent and urges him on with an encouraging nod. “Oh my god Sehun, I’ve never felt this way before. He’s so kind and funny and he can be such a dork. He’s also such a big flirt! Only with me though, he loves to see me blush.”

 

Sehun laughs loudly. “I would never have guessed him to be so playful.”

 

“He’s like a little kitten sometimes.” Jongin jokes.

 

He thinks about Minseok, who’s been camping out in his room at nights, and sighs heavily.

 

Sehun surveys him with slightly narrowed eyes and says, “I think Yixing is right.”

 

“What do you mean?” Jongin’s eyebrows furrow and he sits up.

 

“You’re here for a reason.” Sehun explains. “We don’t know what it is, but… when the time comes, I think you’ll have a decision to make that will affect us all for the better.”

 

Jongin thinks about what Minseok said about decisions and gulps nervously. “But how will I be sure that I’m making the right decision?”

 

Sehun shrugs. “I trust you. We all do.”

 

“That doesn’t exactly help.” Jongin laughs and sighs again. “Thank you Sehunnie. Without even trying, you made me feel better.”

 

“I’m your best friend.” Sehun bumps their shoulders together and smiles. “It’s practically a part of the job description.”

  


 

 

* * *

 

  


 

“Minseok-ah, where are you taking me?”

 

Jongin’s eyes are covered and he’s holding tightly onto Minseok’s hand.

 

“Shh, Jonginnie.” Minseok whispers into his ear and Jongin shivers. “Just a little bit further.”

 

The sound of rushing water greets Jongin’s ears and he frowns. “Are you taking me to where I think you are?”

 

“I don’t know.” Jongin can hear the smile through Minseok’s voice. “And we’re here!”

 

Minseok takes the blindfold off and Jongin winces as the sudden appearance of light hurts his eyes. He blinks furiously to allow his eyes to adjust faster to the light and gasps in delight.

 

They’re at the small bridge at the other side of the palace where they had their first date together. It’s a beautiful stone bridge that’s over a small river that leads all the way to the gates of the palace. It’s a quiet, calm area, one that’s lesser known to the people of the palace.

 

It’s an even better getaway than the lake and Jongin loves it.

 

There’s a small blanket lying in the middle of the bridge and Jongin can see a basket with food poking out.

 

“Hyung.” Jongin says happily. “Did you plan a picnic for us?”

 

Minseok shrugs with a shy smile. “I figured why not? Don’t worry, I got Sehun to leave everything here. My shoulder still hurts a bit.”

 

“Are you sure we should be out here alone?” Jongin casts a worried glance around.

 

“Yes,” Minseok nods. “I’ve got some guards around the area and Sehun is close by. He’s a fighter, that one.”

 

Jongin puffs up with pride and tugs at Minseok’s hand to go closer to the bridge.

 

They carefully sit down on the blanket and Jongin immediately leans against Minseok with a smile. At this angle, they overlook the river directly below them and Jongin shivers when drops of water splash at him from below.

 

It’s as if they’re in a little bubble that only contains the two of them and the river below. Jongin wishes they could stay here forever, and voices as such.

 

“It would be pretty great.” Minseok admits. “Just you, me and the river. I’d love that.”

 

Jongin sighs and tries not to think about the danger that’s awaiting them. He simply wants to be here with Minseok and forget about everything for the moment.

 

“I’d love to show you my world.” Jongin says wistfully. “You’d love it.”

 

“Tell me more about it.” Minseok kisses the crown of his head.

 

Jongin tugs them down so they’re lying side by side on the blanket. He stares at Minseok and says, “Well, I think you’d love the fact that there’s so much more to do. There’s activities like movies and bowling and theme parks! Oh my god, I’d love to take you to a theme park. We can be a gross couple that people admire from afar.”

 

“That sounds very interesting.” Minseok laughs. “What are these theme parks?”

 

“They’ve got different attractions like rollercoasters, which goes super fast and you either go up or down in a railcar. It’s so scary! But also really fun. And there’s horror houses and arcade games. There’s so much to do!”

 

A yearning look passes over Minseok’s face quickly before he wrinkles his nose in doubt. “Why would you go on something that’s scary like that?”

 

“It’s fun!” Jongin laughs and proceeds to tell Minseok small anecdotes about his trips to theme parks. Minseok listens with a smile on his face, laughing and joking along with him.

 

Silence falls upon them after a while and Jongin uses the opportunity to admire Minseok up close. He’s so, so beautiful and Jongin will never get used to staring at him. He’s astounded by Minseok’s beauty and grace every single time.

 

“Jongin-ah…” Minseok hesitates. “Can I ask you something?”

 

At Jongin’s nod, he continues. “If it’s possible… can you tell me how the battle between Scilla and us plays out? How does it end?”

 

Jongin bites his lip and looks down in regret. “I’m sorry, Minseok-ah… but I can’t remember.”

 

Minseok frowns in confusion. “What do you mean?”

 

“It’s strange but I really can’t remember.” Jongin explains. “I’ve studied this for a long time and I can recall almost everything except this era. It’s as if my memories have been purposefully blocked so I can’t change the past.”

 

“Ahh.” Minseok lets out a noise of understanding. “That makes sense.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Jongin twists his fingers in regret. “I wish I could remember. It would make everything so much easier.”

 

“Don’t be sorry.” Minseok chides and grabs his hand to hold. “In a way, it’s a good thing. We wouldn’t want you to accidentally change the future, that could be bad!”

 

Jongin still feels apologetic and Minseok tugs him closer. He rubs their noses together and kisses Jongin softly. “It’s okay, my love.” Minseok whispers.

 

A blush lights up Jongin’s face and he whines. “You’re doing that on purpose!”

 

“Doing what?” Minseok grins cheekily. “Calling you my love? Or kissing you?”

 

“Both!” Jongin shrieks as Minseok attacks him with kisses. “S-Stop!”

 

He lies flat on his back, panting, as Minseok hovers over him with both hands planted on either side of his head. Minseok grins down at him and places a small butterfly kiss on his nose. “I love you.”

 

A wave of happiness and content crash over Jongin and he looks up at Minseok. King Xiumin. The love and light of his life.

 

Jongin surges up to meet him in a kiss and they sigh in unison against each other’s lips. It’s a perfect moment and Jongin doesn’t want it to end. He doesn’t want time to go on, doesn’t want Scilla to attack, doesn’t want to leave Minseok.

 

“I love you too.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Two days later, they’re attacked at dawn.

 

The sun is a mere dot in the horizon, its rays casting light in every direction. The sky is a mixture of navy, pink and purple and looks absolutely stunning. It’s a beautiful, serene setting. The only thing ruining it is the sudden screams and thundering of footsteps as the palace of Joseon is abruptly under attack.

 

Jongin is sleeping soundly in Minseok’s arms when the door to their room is flung open.

 

Minseok sits up immediately, eyes wide with alarm. Yixing pants at the door, still in his sleeping attire. “They’re here. We’re under attack.”

 

“What?” Jongin panics and holds onto Minseok. “They’re here?”

 

Minseok tugs him out of bed and holds him close. “Where are they?”

 

“They’re in the East wing of the palace grounds.” Yixing gestures for them to follow him. “There’s at least a hundred of intruders, all armed. Our guards were waiting for them and immediately started fighting back.”

 

“The villagers.” Minseok clutches at Jongin in fear. “We need to make sure they’re okay!”

 

“I’ve sent Baekhyun and Jongdae.” Yixing rushes ahead. “We have to stick to our plan.”

 

Jongin casts his mind back to the plan they laid out a few days before and shivers in fear. Minseok’s hold around him tightens and Jongin wants to cry.

 

The loud sounds of footsteps cause them to fall silent and huddle together. Kyungsoo and Sehun appear at the end of the corridor and Jongin deflates in relief.

 

Sehun steps forward to hand Jongin his bow and he grips it tightly. Their eyes meet and Jongin doesn’t need words to communicate with his best friend. Everything they want to say is spoken through their gaze and Jongin smiles slightly.

 

“They’re moving fast.” Kyungsoo breathes heavily. “Minseok, we need to get you away from here, now.”

 

“This is my Kingdom.” Minseok’s eyes are hard and determined. “I’m staying and fighting.”

 

Kyungsoo sighs. “We didn’t agree on this but so be it. Yixing and Sehun will stay here with you and Jongin and I will run.”

 

“Wait that wasn’t the plan either!” Jongin cries out and wrenches himself from Minseok. “You said I could fight too! I’ve been training in archery.”

 

Minseok reaches out for him and draws him back. “Jongin-ah.” He says softly. “You’re the most important thing to me next to my Kingdom. I want you to be safe.”

 

“And I want to be with you.” Jongin’s eyes shine with tears. “I love you, Minseok.”

 

They don’t have time for this. Minseok leans his forehead against Jongin and looks into his eyes. Jongin sees love, fear and promises swimming in Minseok’s eyes.

 

“I love you too,  Kim Jongin.” Minseok whispers. “You are the best thing to ever happen to me. You shine brighter than the moon, stronger than the sun and lighter than the winds. You’re a supernova. I am so proud to have been given the opportunity to love you.”

 

“Stop saying that!” A tear falls down Jongin’s cheek and Minseok kisses it away. “It’s like you’re saying goodbye. I don’t want to hear it.”

 

“We’ll meet again, I promise.” Minseok kisses him and unspoken words flow between them.

 

Jongin goes limp in Minseok’s hold and kisses back with all he has. They break apart quickly, too soon, and Jongin sighs against Minseok’s lips. “I love you too.”

 

“Now go.” Minseok gives him a slight push away from him. “I’ll see you soon, okay, Kim Jongin? Be safe.”

 

“You too.” Jongin hesitates so he can imprint the ethereal image of Minseok in his mind. “Be safe, Kim Minseok. I love you and I believe in you.”

 

Minseok’s eyes shine with renewed determination and endless, endless love. Jongin runs to hug Sehun, who looks like he’s fighting back tears, and Yixing, who whispers in his ears, “When in doubt, look to the stars.”

 

Recognition jolts through Jongin and he stares at Yixing as understanding dawns over him. He remembers someone telling him that a long time ago, before he time travelled and came to this era.

 

“Thank you, Yixing.” Jongin nods and steps back.

 

He throws one last look to Minseok, Sehun and Yixing. His eyes meet Minseok’s and he gets the courage to do what he needs to.

 

Kyungsoo grabs his hand in urgency. “Come on, Jongin-ah.”

 

Jongin swallows a sob and they all turn away at once. Kyungsoo and Jongin leave the palace and start to run.

 

They’re on the path to the lake and Kyungsoo huffs out between breathes, “Yixing says you know what to do.”

 

There’s a loud shout and the distant thundering of intruders approaching. Jongin’s heart jumps in fear and he nods. “I do.”

 

“What is it?” Kyungsoo is breathing hard and he’s frowning in confusion. “He said you’re here to do good and it’s now.”

 

“Thank you, Kyungsoo hyung.” Jongin forces them to stop running. “I need to do this alone.”

 

“What?” Alarm flashes over Kyungsoo’s face. “Do what?”

 

“A distraction.” Jongin explains. “One that’s good enough to buy you guys some time to gather everything and fight back. It’s going to work, I promise.”

 

“How sure are you?” Kyungsoo asks with a crestfallen look. “Yixing, that little shit. He _knew_.”

 

“I’m absolutely certain.” Jongin grins, even though it’s a bit strained. “This is what I’m meant to do. Everything, me coming here, training, falling in love, being with you guys. It’s all leading up to this moment.”

 

Understanding clouds Kyungsoo’s feature and he whispers in awe, “You’re our hidden gem. You’re going to change everything.”

 

“It’s a small move.” Jongin shrugs. “But all it takes is a small step to set in motion great change.”

 

Kyungsoo surveys him for a moment before hugging him hard. “I trust you, Jongin-ah.”

 

The sounds are getting louder and Jongin pushes Kyungsoo away. “Go! You have to help them. This is something I need to do alone.”

 

“Damnit.” Kyungsoo curses. “Be safe, Jongin.”

 

“I will. And you too, hyung. Thank you for everything.” Jongin smiles bravely and watches as Kyungsoo takes off back towards the palace.

 

Jongin takes a deep breath and feels adrenaline buzzing beneath his skin. He has a faint idea of what he needs to do and all it took was Yixing to cement his suspicion.

 

One small act to change history, or make it stay the same, Jongin’s not too sure. His memories have deserted him but he’s sure about this one thing.

 

He sees the soldiers and almost freezes at the sight of them running towards him with weapons and masks. Then he remembers Minseok’s smile and his resolve is strengthened.

 

“HEY ASSHOLES!” Jongin yells. “This is for King Xiumin and Joseon!”

 

He readies his bow and lets arrow after arrow fly towards the soldiers. He starts running when he’s out of arrows and takes off in the opposite direction of the palace.

 

The soldiers yell and follow him. Blood is rushing loudly in Jongin’s ears and he catches sight of the lake. An idea appears in his head and he makes his decision without a second thought. In his heart, he knows this is what he’s supposed to do.

 

Something collides with him and pain flares in his back. Jongin stumbles and curses. Gritting his teeth, he continues running, albeit slightly slower.

 

“Stop right there!” Someone yells and there’s another sudden pain in Jongin’s leg.

 

He knows what he has to do.

 

With one last look at the approaching soldiers, Jongin grins devilishly and jumps into the lake without a second thought.

 

He hits the water and all sound and sight disappear. He breaks the surface for air and blearily notices the soldiers jumping in after him.

 

Jongin hears a loud fanfare in the distance and he instantly knows that his distraction worked. Joseon is fighting back and Scilla is on the losing end.

 

Someone grabs him and Jongin starts to struggle. He breaks free of their hold and swims away frantically.

 

His only thought is to get as far away from the soldiers as possible.

 

In his panic, Jongin doesn’t notice an invisible force dragging him deeper into the lake.

 

Jongin starts to panic when he struggles to hold his breath. He thrashes in the water and fights to get to the surface of the lake. His mind is trying to tell him something but he’s too preoccupied with trying to stay alive and ignores it.

 

Above him, the sky goes dark as the sun is suddenly blocked.

 

A gasp, and Jongin ceases his struggling and closes his eyes. He floats in the water.

 

An unseen ripple.

 

Everything turns red.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jongin gasps loudly and his eyes fly open.

 

It’s bright, too bright, and he immediately closes his eyes.

 

“Jongin? Nini! Oh my god, Nini!”

 

“Sehun?” Jongin blinks frantically. “Minseok? Where is Minseok?”

 

He’s confused and tries to make sense of his surroundings. He is in a white room and a sharp pain in his hand draws his attention to the needle stuck there. Jongin realises he’s connected to an IV drip and there’s a machine on his other side that’s beeping loudly.

 

Sehun is holding his hand tightly and unshed tears glitter in his eyes. That’s strange, Jongin thinks. He’s never seen Sehun cry in a long while. Sehun is the time to cry only when angry and very rarely when upset. Jongin wonders what is going on.

 

“What?” Sehun frowns in a mixture of confusion and concern. “Who is Minseok?”

 

“Minseok!” Jongin is desperate. The door bursts open and a doctor rushes in.

 

“Mr Kim Jongin?” The doctor says and immediately starts pressing buttons on the machine.

 

Oh. He’s in a hospital. Realisation dawns on Jongin and he gasps. “Oh my god, did it work?”

 

“Did what work?” Sehun asks as a tear breaks free and falls down his cheek. “Jongin, you’re finally awake!”

 

“Minseok.” Jongin starts to cry. “I want to see Minseok. Where is he?”

 

It’s loud, way too loud, and he’s confused. Jongin cries harder and shakes his head when the doctor tries to speak to him. His thoughts are jumbled and his mind is travelling a thousand miles per second.

 

“Please, sir, calm down!”

 

“Minseok, Minseok, Minseok.” Jongin repeats in distress.

 

It’s all he can think, all he can speak, all he cares about.

 

He starts to feel dizzy and everything goes black once again.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jongin is discharged from the hospital two weeks later.

 

He was kept longer for additional tests and precautions to ensure everything was physically and mentally okay. Jongin was exhausted from being poked and prodded at so much and wanted nothing more than to go _home_ and sleep in his own bed for a week. Maybe even cry a little, too.

 

The doctors tell him that he's been in a coma for a month.

 

“That's impossible!” Jongin had exclaimed. “I wasn't in a coma, I time travelled to the past!”

 

He had seen the glances the doctors exchanged and immediately knew it was the wrong thing to say. He's pretty sure it even caused him to stay a few days longer. Jongin was careful to avoid any potentially incriminating statements and kept quiet about his travels.

 

Sehun visited him every single day and Jongin told him the truth. He retained every single memory and relayed it to his best friend.

 

“You actually time travelled?” Sehun's eyes are wide. “No fucking way!”

 

“You believe me?” Jongin doesn't know why he's so surprised.

 

“Of course, what do you take me for?” Sehun gives him a scathing look. “I'm your best friend, Kim Jongin. You're not crazy, even if some of these doctors think otherwise.”

 

Jongin chuckles, “You in the past said the exact same thing.”

 

“Whoa, wait, hold up.” Sehun's eyes light up. “Me in the past?!”

 

“Yeah!” Jongin laughs loudly. “I met a version of you in the past! You had a crush on this guy named Byun Baekhyun and you were exactly as sassy and cute as you are now.”

 

“Byun Baekhyun?” Sehun is incredulous. “As in my freshman math TA Byun Baekhyun?”

 

Jongin recalls a few years ago and gasps. “Oh my god, how did I not notice that?!”

 

Sehun laughs in shock and says, “Tell me everything!”

 

Jongin is excited to finally relive what happened with Sehun. He's feeling a mixture of happiness and sadness at returning, and doesn't exactly know how to process everything. He figures starting with going through everything with Sehun is a good start.

 

“Firstly,” Sehun says after Jongin tells him everything. “I can't believe you fell in love with a king! Secondly, at least your history paper will be a piece of cake.”

 

Jongin laughs in agreement. “Yeah, I guess that'll be easy now.”

 

“Do you want to try looking for him?”

 

“Hm?” Jongin's thoughts were drifting and he shakes his head to clear his mind. “Sorry. Look for who?”

 

“King Xiumin.” Sehun taps his finger at the edge of Jongin's hospital bed. “Minseok.”

 

Jongin's heart squeezes painfully and he glances over to the window. The sky is as grey and cloudy as his thoughts. He can feel Sehun surveying him out of the corner of his eye and is infinitely grateful for his best friend’s patience.

 

He eventually sighs and shakes his head. “No. Not yet. Maybe in the future but… not so soon. And anyway, who's to say he even exists now?”

 

“Come on, Jongin!” Sehun urges with an unusual grin. “Have a little faith! You never know, he could be out there waiting for you.”

 

“When did you become such a romantic?” Jongin raises an eyebrow.

 

Sehun blushes and avoids his gaze. “Maybe… uh... maybe since Junmyeon and I started dating.”

 

“WHAT?!” Jongin sits up with a yell. “Oh Sehun! Why are you only telling me now? You two are dating?! Tell me everything!”

 

Sehun grins shyly and proceeds to tell him how Junmyeon comforted him when Jongin was in a coma, and how one kiss led to confessions and more kisses.

 

“Wow.” Jongin mused. “Aren't you glad I fell into a coma?”

 

Sehun gives him an unimpressed look. “You are _not_ the reason Junmyeon and I finally got together.”

 

“Whatever you say.” Jongin sing-songs. “We both know I'm right.”

 

Jongin watches Sehun go on and on about Junmyeon with a smile. His heartache is a throbbing reminder at the back of his mind and he ignores it in favor of being happy for his best friend.

 

He'll be fine. He can handle heartbreak but for now, he'll focus on coming back to the present before confronting his feelings. If he happens to box it away and place it at the back of his mind for now, well, no one has to know but him.

 

He'll be fine.

 

Jongin is sure of it.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

According to Sehun, Jongin had been in a coma for around a month. It has been approximately one month since Jongin woke up from said coma. Jongin calculated his coma in the present time to be more or less two months, which also means two months since he'd time travelled. He knows he'd spent just over three months in the Joseon era. Trying to convert the time to his one month of being in a coma made his head hurt and he had eventually given up. Math was not one of Jongin’s strong points and he didn’t even bother to try.

 

Sehun relayed the whole story to Jongin. He had found Jongin the next day asleep in his bed and tried to wake him up. After many failed attempts, Sehun realised that Jongin couldn't be woken up and had called the ambulance.

 

His coma couldn't be explained by the doctors and they kept him under observation and continued trying to find out what had happened to him. They almost had a breakthrough when Jongin shocked them all and woke up despite no apparent trigger.

 

His case was being ruled as a medical breakthrough. Jongin, however, knew the truth.

 

Jongin still doesn't know what exactly caused him to go back to the past. Some things can't be explained and honestly, Jongin prefers it that way. He thinks if he really knew what caused him to time travel then he'd try again, just to fight and be beside Minseok.

 

He tries not to think about it yet it's all he can think about.

 

Jongin pushes his thoughts away and knocks on the door in front of him. He opens it with a grin, truly excited to see the person inside.

 

“Jongin-ah! It's so good to see you again! How are you feeling?”

 

“Great, Professor.” Jongin untucks his hands from his pockets and bows. “It's good to be back.”

 

“I saw you submitted your research paper last week.” Yixing comes around to hug him with a smile. “You _do_ know you were granted extra time due to you being in a coma, right?”

 

Jongin nods. “I do. But I was inspired and finished writing my paper pretty quickly.”

 

Yixing smiles at him, and Jongin has so many questions. “That’s great! I glanced at it and it looks pretty solid so far.”

 

“Thank you, Professor.” Jongin grins. “It’s definitely the best paper I’ve written. Thank you for your help.”

 

“Please.” Yixing waves his hand dismissively. “It was all your effort and hardwork. Tell me, Jongin-ah, what’s your final opinion on King Xiumin?”

 

Jongin takes a deep breath and tries to quieten the sudden surge of emotions and thoughts. He speaks after a drawn-out pause.

 

“King Xiumin…” Jongin begins. “As I stated in my paper, he’s an amazing leader who cared deeply for his people. He was kind and caring, and fiercely protective of his friends and Kingdom. He was witty and smart and a force to be reckoned with.”

 

“You sound like you got very close to him while researching.” Yixing’s eyes twinkle.

 

Jongin laughs slyly. “Well, I guess you could say that.”

 

“Very well.” Yixing rubs his hands together in excitement. “I look forward to reading and grading your paper. And after this you’ll be graduating and moving out into the world!”

 

“Yeah.” Jongin grins. “I’m excited.”

 

“As you should be.” Yixing watches him with a proud smile.

 

They’re interrupted by a knock on the door and it opens to reveal a familiar face.

 

“Oh!” Yixing’s eyes widen slightly. “Kyungsoo-yah! You’re a bit early.”

 

“Can I not surprise my fiance?” Do Kyungsoo, in the very flesh, smiles and steps into the office.

 

Jongin’s eyes are wide as he watches Kyungsoo, whose hair is shorter and skin healthier, step towards Yixing and greet him with a kiss.

 

“Oh, Jongin-ah!” Yixing pulls back with a blush. “This is my fiance, Do Kyungsoo.”

 

“Have we met before?” Kyungsoo bows and surveys him with a slightly perplexed smile. “You look very familiar, Jongin-ssi.”

 

Jongin hides a smile and replies, “You do look familiar…” He fakes a gasp and widens his eyes, “Oh I know! I had a childhood friend named Do Kyungsoo, I don’t suppose you are the one and only?”

 

Kyungsoo echoes his gasp and Jongin tries really hard not to laugh. “Kim Jongin? Oh my god how did I never make that connection? Yixing gushes about you and it never occurred to me…”

 

Yixing watches them with an amused smile and says, “Well then, it’s really a small world huh?”

 

“A small world indeed.” Jongin agrees with a quiet chuckle. He exchanges a bemused smile with Yixing and thinks that maybe his professor knows more than he’s letting on.

 

Scratch that, Jongin knows _Yixing_ knows more than he’s letting on. But he stays silent. He’s sure he’ll have another time to talk about it.

 

“Let me be on my way.” Jongin decides it’s time to leave. “Thank you again, Professor. It was lovely to work with you.”

 

“You as well, Jongin-ah.” Yixing beams at him.

 

Jongin is about to step out of the office when Yixing calls him back. “Jongin-ah! Hey, would you like to have dinner with Kyungsoo and I tomorrow evening? One of our friends is in town and will be joining us as well.”

 

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo smiles at him. “It would be great to get to know you outside of Yixing’s ravings. I’d love to catch up as well; it’s been a long, long while.”

 

 _If only you knew,_ Jongin laughs inwardly.

 

Instead of voicing his thoughts, Jongin chews his bottom lip and thinks, _what the hell_ , he’s missed them.

 

“Of course,” He says eventually. “I’d be delighted.”

 

“Great!” Yixing claps his hands together. “I’ll send you the details!”

 

Jongin bids Kyungsoo and Yixing farewell and continues on his way out.

 

He decides to stop at his favourite cafe for hot chocolate before heading home. He walks thoughtlessly, merely taking in the hustle and bustle of modern life.

 

It was a bit jarring at first. Being back in the modern day world took a while to get used to. He’d forgotten about his phone, which had laid in a cupboard when he was in the Palace. He had no use for it and genuinely forgot about it as time went on.

 

Now, he had to remember how to use his phone and constantly reminded himself not to forget about it.

 

He’d missed a lot of things, especially hot showers. Jongin sighs; _oh_ the way he’d missed a good, long, hot shower.

 

Chicken was something he’d missed without a doubt. Sehun, of course. His mom, sisters and dogs. Jongin had missed a great deal of the present time.

 

He reaches the cafe and places his order, deciding to stay there to have it. He grabs a window table and stares at the slowly darkening sky, his thoughts drifting. As always, his mind goes back to the box that occupies most of his thoughts. It’s unavoidable, really.

 

Jongin misses Minseok so, so much.

 

Not a single day has gone by where Jongin hasn’t thought about the love of his life.

 

He talks about Minseok to Sehun so often. Talking was good, Sehun had encouraged. He said it will help him come to terms with what’s happened and will help him get over Minseok.

 

Jongin never wants to get over Minseok.

 

He’s never experienced a love so encompassing and uplifting. He misses the joy and warmth Minseok brought him. He misses joking and flirting with Minseok. He even misses archery, even though he lowkey hated it at first.

 

Jongin misses Minseok and he also loves him so, so much.

 

“Wherever you are…” Jongin looks at the sky and whispers. “I love you.”

 

They’ll meet again, he’s sure of it.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

“Bye Sehunnie! Bye Junmyeon hyung!” Jongin yells and leaves the two lovebirds to cuddle on the couch. “Don’t wait up for me!”

 

“Be safe, Jongin-ah!” Junmyeon calls out to him. “And have fun!”

 

“I will!” Jongin grins and closes the door behind him.

 

Jongin loves seeing Sehun and Junmyeon together. Sehun has never been happier and Jongin is so happy for his best friend. Junmyeon has been a real gentleman about it and has taken to being extra shy and loving. Jongin doesn’t even mind the fact that they’re grossly romantic and adorable. They’re perfect together and he’s really glad they got over their mutual pining and finally got together.

 

Jongin shivers as soon as he steps out of Junmyeon’s apartment. Even though spring is returning, there’s still a lingering winter breeze in the air. He tugs his coat tighter around himself and decides to walk to the location Yixing sent him.

 

It’s a quick walk a few blocks over to the fancy restaurant Yixing told him to meet them. Jongin enters and immediately revels in the warm, cozy atmosphere.

 

It’s a rustic restaurant with fireplaces lit in every corner. Jongin sees Yixing waving to him and makes his way over with a smile.

 

“Hello, Professor,” Jongin bows and sits opposite him. “Kyungsoo-ssi.”

 

“You can call me hyung now,” Yixing waves his hand. “You’re practically a grad student now.”

 

“Soon enough.” Jongin agrees and excitement thrums in his veins.

 

“Same here,” Kyungsoo smiles warmly at Jongin. “I really can’t believe I didn’t realise you were Kim Jongin, my childhood friend. Yixing raves about you so much and I would never have thought.”

 

“Well, you know now.” Yixing taps at Kyungsoo’s knuckles absentmindedly. “And now you can catch up! Soo-yah, just don’t steal my star pupil from me and we’ll be okay!”

 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes fondly and turns to Jongin, “So tell me, Jongin-ah. Yixing tells me you love history but he also said you hate coffee? Don’t all university students live off coffee and no sleep?”

 

“I’m an odd one,” Jongin laughs. “I despise coffee and get as much sleep as I can. Not around finals though. No one can ever sleep properly during finals week.”

 

“True.” Yixing agrees with a chuckle. “We used to take power naps during study sessions. It’s a miracle we made it out alive.”

 

Kyungsoo laughs loudly and proceeds to tell Jongin a story about Yixing and his college days. Jongin listens with a grin, nodding and laughing here and there. It’s almost like he’s in the past again, and he savours every moment.

 

“Oh!” Yixing perks up halfway through Kyungsoo’s next story. “There he is!”

 

Jongin doesn’t get a chance to see who it is as Yixing jumps up and flies to hug the newcomer. “It’s about time!”

 

“Sorry I took so long,” a deep voice greets with a slight chuckle. “Traffic this time is a nightmare.”

 

Jongin freezes.

 

He breathes in. He breathes out.

 

His heart is hammering in his chest and a thousand thoughts fly through his mind.

 

Jongin knows that voice _anywhere_. It’s imprinted in his mind and engraved in his soul.

 

“Jongin-ah!” Yixing releases the person from his hug and pushes him slightly forward with a smile. “Meet my best friend, Kim Minseok!”

 

“Hello, Jongin-ssi!” Kim Minseok, with dark brown hair, a beautiful face and a fond smile, steps forward and greets. “It’s lovely to meet you.”

 

“Hello, Minseok-ssi.” Jongin replies with a soft smile. “It’s nice to meet you too.”

 

Thousands of emotions and thoughts fly through Jongin. He’s absolutely confused and terribly elated. He wants to laugh and cry at the same time. He wants so desperately to jump up and hug Minseok but he doesn’t. It would, after all, be a bit odd if someone Minseok has never met hugged him, Jongin thinks.

 

Mostly, he’s happy. Jongin is so, so happy in this very moment.

 

Minseok’s eyebrows furrow slightly and he scrutinises Jongin. “You look really familiar…”

 

Jongin glances behind Minseok to see Yixing’s eyes twinkle mischievously. Kyungsoo’s voice from the past rings in his head and he fights down a laugh. ‘ _Yixing, that little shit. He knew!_ ’.

 

He looks back towards Minseok, who’s still staring at him in confusion.

 

“You as well…” Jongin decides to go along with it. “Who knows, maybe we knew each other in our past lives!”

 

Yixing laughs loudly as Minseok takes a seat next to each other. “Maybe you guys were soulmates!”

 

Minseok glances to him, a thoughtful expression on his face, and Jongin’s stomach lurches.

 

He thinks back to past Sehun’s words - ‘ _We’re platonic soulmates!_ ’ - and gasps inwardly. His best friend was onto something back then.

 

“You never know.” Minseok muses. “Regardless, it really is nice to meet you, Jongin-ssi. Yixing always talks about you and it’s nice to finally put a face to the name.”

 

Yixing protests loudly and Kyungsoo joins in, telling Jongin how much Yixing rambles about him. Jongin listens with a grin and occasionally adds his own jokes.

 

He catches Minseok watching him with a contemplative look and subtly turns to him when Yixing and Kyungsoo are distracted.

 

“I really do feel like we’ve met before.” Minseok whispers to him. His beautiful feline-like eyes are narrowed slightly and Jongin wants to stare into them for eternity.

 

Jongin shakes his head to clear his thoughts and shrugs with a secretive smile. “Who knows, maybe we have?”

 

“You’re intriguing, Kim Jongin.” Minseok smiles in amusement. “I… like it.”

 

Jongin grins and sighs inwardly with happiness.

 

He cannot believe that he’s here, a month after returning to the present, with the love of his life. It’s definitely not a coincidence, if Yixing’s sneaky smiles are anything to go by.

 

Jongin and Minseok exchange a tentative smile filled with unspoken promises, and Jongin has never been happier and more hopeful before.

 

A thrill goes through him and Jongin feels his world find its axis again. _Soulmates…_ he muses. There’s definitely more to it than Sehun had predicted.

 

Outside, the stars twinkle and one final ripple flows through the universe.

 

The stars shine on. Once again, everything is in balance.


End file.
